A Lucario's Chosen Hero
by Aurorua
Summary: Tony spent most of his youth working in the protection force. But when he meets a Riolu that evolved with contact with him. A journey starts and things quickly turns. M rated!
1. Lucario's Chosen Hero

Tony heard the siren sound and he dashed to the pokemon site. He pulled up his ear com and spoke. "Everyone calm dawn! It's just a small problem... I'll handle this by myself!" He yelled.

Although this personality was brace, he was only 13. Toby had red eyes, and jet black hair. He ran into the forest where he heard a strange cry. "That's not the cry of a pokemon I've seen before." He thought. He dashed to the left and saw three men surrounding a riolu.

"Stop!" Tony yelled. They turned to him and laughed. "Don't worry, it's only Tony, not the entire safety patrol, just get riolu and left get out of here." One said. "Not if I can help it!" He yelled pulling out two wood swords.

Tony was an average fencer, meaning he knew the basic of sword defense and offense. He dashed forward and spun, smashing the edge of two of the men. The lead man turned and pulled out a knife.

Tony turned and swung both blades from opposite angles at the man's hand. Tony heard a light crack and he screamed in pain. Tony then stepped back and smashed the blunt edge over his head, and the man fell back uncouncious.

Tony put his swords on his belt and crouched in front of the little pokemon. "After seeing it more clearly facts ran through this head. "Riolu, pretty rare and unusual, pre-evolved form of lucario, aura pokemon. This is probaly 3 years." He said.

He then shook the little pokemon. Riolu a shook and looked up. Once it saw Tony, it stepped back in fear. Tony took a step back, don't worry, it's alright." Tony said. Riolu then let out a small whimper. Tony sat down and rubbed his head.

The riolu saw the movement and sat up. Tony then put his head down and sighed. The riolu walked slowly to him. Tony heard soft feet and he looked up and saw riolu. Riolu jumped back and Tony spread his arms.

"It's alright." Tony said. Riolu then teared up and ran at Tony. Riolu wrapped it's arms around Tony and he did the same. "It's okay riolu it's okay." Tony said patting Riolu's back. Riolu sniffed and stepped back. Tony got up and stretched.

"I got to go home now, be careful, okay?" Tony said. Riolu shook it's head. Tony frowned and looked down at it. "What's wrong, you don't want to go back?" Tony said. Riolu shook it's head again and extended its arms to Tony.

Tony sighed and picked Riolu up. Riolu then climbed to Tony's head and rested there. "Ah, you want to come with me?" Tony said. He thought for a second and then sighed again. "Alright, but you better be happy." Tony said. Riolu nodded.

"Hey, mom, I'm coming back, and I brought a friendly pokemon, so be ready when I head back home." He said throught his ear com. "Alright honey, but we can't use a spare room for the pokemon." Mom said. "Alright, I'll figure out something." Tony said.

He arrived at a two story house and knocked on the door. The door opened and Tony entered the house. He waved to his mom, who waved back. He dashed upstairs and into his room.

He sat on the bed and picked up Riolu. He put Riolu on his lap and leaned towards it. "Alright, this is my house, this is probaly where you will sleeping tonight. Alright?" Tony said. Riolu nodded and jumped off his lap and onto the floor. Riolu walked down stairs and Tony couldn't help but follow. Riolu jumped on the kitchen counter, surprising Mom.

"Well hello there!" Mom said. "Riolu." Riolu's said waving. Tony then walked to the counter. "So watch a doin Riolu." Tony said. "Ri Riolu!" Riolu said. Riolu then jumped on Tony's shoulder and stood us, looking proud.

"Heh." Tony said. He grabbed Riolu and put in on the floor. "How about a high 5?" Tony said. Riolu's nodded and Tony raised a hand. Riolu then jumped amazingly high and slapped his hand.

And a bright blue light surrounded Riolu. Riolu got a lot bigger and a few spike erupted from its chest and legs. 2 bands came from the back of its head and two ears sprouted. A snout appeared and the evolution stopped.

Lucario's hand was still on Tony's. Tony gasped and stepped back. "You evolved?" Tony said amazed. Mom was also gaping. "Amazing! It evolved by high-giving?" Mom said. Tony then thought for a moment.

"Hey mom, can I talk to you for a moment?" Tony said. Mom looked at him and nodded. Tony turned to Lucario. "We will be talking to a few, don't break anything." Tony said. Lucario nodded and sat on a chair.

Tony led mom to his room. "Umm mom, can I go on a journey?" He asked. Mom smiled. "Finally! I thought you'd never ask!" She said. Tony raised an eyebrow. "You work in the protection force for so long! I thought you should take a break and go on a journey." Mom said.

"So... Can I go on a journey with Lucario?" Tony said. Mom nodded and Tony smiled. "Now I need to find a pokeball." He said. Mom giggled. "I can take care of that." Mom said.

She led him to a closet with a heavy chain on it. Mom pulled out a key and opened the door, revealing a large array of pokeballs. "Here." She said pulling out a black and yellow pokeball. "It's an ultra ball." She said.

Tony nodded and ran to Lucario. "Hey Lucario!" He said. Lucario smiled and waved at him. "Hey, do... Do you want to go on a journey with me?" Tony said. Lucario almost instantly nodded.

Tony frowned intentionally. "But we need a pokeball." He said. Lucario's head dropped and it let out a small mutter of unhappiness. "Just kidding!" He said. He pulled up the pokeball and Lucario hugged him. Tony turned red.

Once Lucario stopped Tony shook his red and the redness faded from his face. Tony looked at Lucario and saw that it was also red. Tony held up the ultra ball and Lucario touched it.

It shook once.

It shook twice.

It shook three times.

It soarkled, incurring a successful catch. Tony smiled and picked up the ultra ball. He let Lucario out and he put a hand on his chin. "I think I should give you a nick name." Tony said.

"How about Lucaria?" Tony said. Lucario nodded. "Alright, now we shoul-" he looked out the window and frowned. "We should get some sleep." He said. Lucario nodded the yawned.

"Hey mom?" He called. "You're sharing a room!" She called back. Tony shrugged and walked upstairs to his room, followed by Lucaria. He sat on the bed and relaxed. He Then noticed Lucaria and he smiled.

"I guess I should recall you." He said. But Lucaria shook its head. Tony frowned. "Then where will you sleep?" He asked. Lucaria sat next to him and said. "Carrr." "The bed? I guess the floor can be nice." He said.

Lucaria then frowned and shook its head. "Then what?" Tony said. Lucaria put a hand on his shoulder and its cheeks turned slightly red. Tony got the message and sighed.

"Alright." Tony said. Lucaria nodded and they both layed down next to each other. Lucaria turned to face Tony and he did the same. "Umm, this is awkward." He said. Lucaria nodded in agreement.

Lucaria put a paw on Tony and he did the same. They put their heads together and closed their eyes.

...

Hey hey! Another series of pokemon. A Lucario!

GigaGuya.


	2. Surprising Start

Tony woke up and saw Lucaria's face. He felt a shudder run through him as Lucaria woke up. Lucaria yawned and stared at Tony. Tony sat up and got out of bed. Lucaria turned red and it got up and walked downstairs. Tony followed and sat at a chair across from Lucaria.

He yawned and pressed his face against the table. "Ah, I see you are both up." Mom said. She made a play of Eggs and toast and gave it to Tony. Tony was about to take a bite before he heard Lucaria's stomach rumble.

He grumbled and got up. "One second. Mom! Can you help me make pokè puffs!" He called. Mom nodded. "Sure, let me get some supplies." Mom said. She brought out some cream and fresh dough.

Tony backed a few Orange pokè puffs with orange cream on them. He brought three to Lucaria and smiled. "Bon appetite!" He said. Lucaria picked one up and sniffed it. It then took a bite and swallowed. Lucaria smiled and slowly ate the other pokè pudfs.

Tony sat down and are his food and once they both finished mom walked to them. "Hey, since you finished, I think you should meet professor sycamore to start your journey officially." Mom said. Tony nodded and packed a bag for the trip.

Lucaria watched him and once Tony finished he nodded at it. Lucaria nodded and they got on the road to Luminose city.

...On the road...

Tony and Lucaria were walking through the woods. Tony then started to whistle a old tune. "Carrr?" Lucaria said. Tony smiled. "It's Dont stop, Belivin." He said. "I used to listen it all the time with my dad..." He said.

"Carrr..." Lucaria said noticing Tony felt down. Tony noticed Lucaria was looking at him. "Sorry, it's a long story." He said. Lucaria grabbed his hand and said. "Lucarioo." Lucaria said.

Tony then sighed. "You are pretty convincing." Tony said. He led Lucaria to a bench and they sat down.

"Alright, this is how it began." Tony said. He noticed a few people walking. "It was exactly 4 years ago. My dad was a leading officer is the pokemon safety patrol. We were going through an original day, grilling food and enjoying music. It could have been like that every day, but the next day, the siren went off and he went to work."

Tony felt his eyes watering and he took a deep breath. "Alright, this wasn't an original case... A stampede of vibrava and Flygon were destroying the forest. I went along with him to investigate, but what we saw was horrible. The vibrava were being controlled by a huge Flygon. I told my dad to get his swords out and protect us, but he left them back."

Tony took a sputtering breathe and Lucaria put a paw on his lap. "Alright, what happened next was horrible... The vibrava and Flygon unleashed a hyper beam at my dad. He jumped and threw me back. But I decided to stay and watch him. The Flygon suddenly unleashed a horrible roar and charged at my dad." A single tear fell down Tony's face.

"I won't say details, but my dad didn't survive, at all." He said sniffing. Lucaria blinked a few times and patted Tony's shoulder. "Lu lu cario." Lucaria said. Tony turned to his partner and smiled. "Thanks, it felt good to let it out." He said. Lucaria then extended its arms.

Lucaria then wrapped its arms around Tony and squeezed. Tony stood for a moment and did the same.

"Awww, that's so cute." Tony heard. "I honestly am quite surprised." The voice said. Lucaria stopped hugging Tony and they looked at a person in a robe. "I see you and your Lucario have a strong bond, although you met just yesterday." The person said.

"How did you know..." Tony said. "I know many things. Especially fighting types." The person said. The person took off its good and Tony raised an eyebrow. It was a young girl wearing a helmet and roller blades.

"I'm korrina, nice to meet you." She said. "Tony, and this is Lucaria." Tony said. "Lucario." Lucaria said waving. Korrina smiled and spun on her skates. "Can I see your Lucario?" Korrina said. Tony glanced at Lucaria and it nodded.

"Alright." Tony said. Korrina let Lucaria behind some trees. Tony heard a nervous squeak and they came back out, Lucaria red. "Okay, you Lucario is 3 years old, and is a female." Korrina said.

Tony crossed his arms. "That's explains the affectionate behavior." Tony said. "Well..." Korrina said nervously. "What?" Tony asked. "Lucario aren't affectionate, you and youre Lucario... Have a bond I don't understand." Korrina said. "You guys are special."

"Well thanks." Tony said. Korrina nodded. "Hey, are you on a journey?" She asked. Tony nodded. "We just are on the road to Luminose, then we officially start." Tony answered. "Cool, can I join you?" She asked. "Sure! The more the merrier." Tony said.

Lucaria nodded. "And if you want to, we can head to shalour city." Korrina said. "Shalour? Why?" Tony asked. Lucaria put a hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony smiled at Lucaria.

"I want my grandpa to see your Lucario, I want to understand why your Lucario cares so much about you." Korrina said. She glanced at Lucaria, who turned slightly red.

"Alright, let's head to Luminose." Tony said. Korrina nodded and got on her skates. Tony and Lucaria walked while Korrina skated.

...Luminose City...

The trio arrived in the large city and arrived in front of the pokemon lab. They walked in the gate and a sycamore walked straight to them. "Why hello. Welcome to the sycamore lab!" He said. He noticed Korrina. "Korrina? I didn't expext you to be here." Sycamore said.

"Anyway... Who are you?" Sycamore asked. "I'm Tony, and this is Lucaria." Tony said. Sycamore peered at Lucaria. "A Lucario? They aren't oftenly seen around here." Sycamore said. Tony shrugged.

"Eh, safety patrol." Tony said. "Ah, how is your dad." Sycamore asked. Tony recoiled. Lucaria kept to his side. "He is dead." He said coldly. Sycamore blinked then shook his head. "I'm sorry I asked." He said.

"Wait, did you say your name was Tony?" Sycamore asked. Tony nodded. "You're dad actually left a package for you. Here, let me get it." He walked into a room leaving the others confused.

A few moments later sycamore came out with two stones. "Here." He said. "Wait." Tony said. "I got a few necklaces from home, I'm going to put these... Stones inside." He took out two matching necklaces. He put one stone, a rainbow colored stone with a strange flame symbol, and the other, an orange stone witha strange orange and blue flame symbol.

Korrina gasped. "That's..." She trailed off. He put the orange stone on Lucaria and put the other necklace on himself.

"Carrrrr..." Lucaria said looking at the stone. "I know, I wonder what these stones are." Tony said. He shrugged. "Whatever they are, we will find out later." Tony said. Lucaria nodded and put a paw on her stone and looked at Tony. "You want me to touch the stone?" Tony asked.

Lucaria nodded, but Tony felt unsure. "Are you sure?" Tony asked. Lucaria gave him an innocent look. "Alright... Fine..." Tony said. He put his hand on the stone and it suddenly burst into light. Lucaria's stone did the same and multiple tendril from the stones connected with the opposite stone.

Lucaria underwent a transformation and she opened her eyes, and unleashed a roar. Tony gasped. "Lucaria... You seemed to evolve." He said. Lucaria looked at her arm and nodded. Suddenly something snapped in her head and she turned her eyes of Tony.

A murderous red gleam entered them and she let out a horrible roar. Her fist glowed orange and she charged at Tony. "That's power up punch!" Korrina said. Tony pulled out his blades and blocked the attack.

"Lucaria! What's wrong!" He shouted. "Are you alright?" Sycamore asked. Lucaria roared again and formed a bone blade on energy and charged at Tony. "Bone rush!" Korrina said. Tony blocked the first few attacks. He then parried the next blow and smashed the blade against th bone blade.

"Lucaria! Please stop!" He shouted. Suddenly Lucaria threw the bone at Tony, who blocked it. But he did not see the power-up punch right into the face, which threw him back. Lucaria slowly walked up to him.

Tony then fell back and choked up some blood. Lucaria then felt a memory flash.

... Begin Flashback ...

Lucaria was on the ground wounded and three men surrounded her. Suddenly a man walked up from behind and got rid of the three men. The man then lowered a hand to her, and she took it.

That man was Tony.

... End Flashback ...

Lucaria stopped and her eyes turned back to normal. Once she saw Tony hurt, Lucaria recoiled in fear and horror. Suddenly there was a flash and Lucaria turned to its normal form.

She then ran out the door and into the street. Tony got up and cleared his nose bleed. He put a tissue in his nose and hoped for the best. When he tried to go out the door Korrina stopped him.

"Where are you going!" She said. "I'm going to look for Lucaria." Tony said. "I'll help you." Korrina said. Tony nodded.

They searched the whole city for Lucaria, but she was nowhere to be found. They then walked to prism tower, where Tony's buzz com suddenly ringed.

It was Tony's mom. "Um Tony, your Lucario is at my house, and by the looks of it, something horrible happened. I'll explain when you get here." Mom said. "Alright, I'm heading home right now." Tony said. He then turned to Korrina. "Alright, I'm heading back to my house, you coming?" He said. Korrina nodded.

... On the Road ...

They ran all the way to Tony's house. Tony entered the door and saw Lucaria's necklace on the table. Mom picked it up and handed it to him. "What happened?" Tony asked. "I have no idea, but the second Lucaria burst through the door, it threw it on the table and ran to your room, clearly upset." Mom said.

"Alright I'm going to talk to Lucaria." Tony said. He took off the tissue and luckily no blood came out. When Korrina followed him he stopped her. "I have to do this alone." Tony said. Korrina hesitated then nodded. "Alright."

Tony walked upstairs and before he walked into his room he took a Deep breathe. He walked into his room and saw Lucaria facing a corner and sniffing. "Umm Lucaria?" He said. Lucaria turned to him and sniffed again.

"Hey, don't cry. It wasn't your fault." Tony said. Lucaria nodded and sniffed again. "Carr?" Lucaria said. "Yea! It wasn't your fault." Tony said. Lucaria thought and her eyes started to water. "No no, please don't cry." Tony said. He put a hand on her shoulder.

Lucaria sniffed again and stood up. Lucaria sat next to Tony and closed her eyes. "Yea, it's alright, it won't happen again." Tony said. Lucaria looked at him. "I just wonder what happened." He said.

Lucaria touched the stone and looked at him. Tony grabbed it and sighed. "So this stone, and you're stone... Evolved you somehow." He said. Lucaria's eyes started to water again. Tony saw and sighed.

He then wrapped his arms around Lucaria and she sniffed. Lucaria then rested her head on his shoulder and stopped sniffing. Once they stopped Tony coughed. "Let me get your necklace." Tony went downstairs and brought the stone upstairs.

He put the necklace back on Lucaria and put a arm around her. "Lucario!" Lucaria said. Lucaria turned slightly red. "I couldn't help but hear." Korrina said walking in. "I can explain." Korrina said.

"You see, that stone of Lucaria is lucarionite." Korrina said. "Lucarionite?" Tony said. "Yes, Lucarionite. If a Lucario holds it and has a strong bond with a person that has a key stone, they can do something called mega evolve." "And you and your Pokemon can mega evolve." Korrina said.

Lucaria hugged Tony. "But what happened to Lucaria normal?" Tony said. "No..." Korrina said. Lucaria looked at Korrina unhappily. "But what happened." Tony asked.

"Lucario are called Aura Pokemon, they normally possess strong aura, but mega evolution make them stronger. Normally they are able to handle the power, but you Lucaria hasn't had much experience and so Lucaria snapped with power, only wanting a suitable opponent. And you where the only one." Korrina said.

"Then why did Lucaria stop attacking me?" Tony asked. "I suppose Lucaria remembered you by seeing you weak." Korrina said. Tony nodded and hugged Lucaria. "Anyway... I'm tired. I'm going to start on my journey tommorrow." Tony said. Korrina nodded. "Alright, see you tommorrow."

Korrina went downstairs and before she left mom stopped her. "Do you want to stay over for the night?" Mom said. "Really? That would be great." Korrina said. "The guest room is upstairs next to Tony's room." Mom said. Korrina nodded and walked upstairs.

She entered the guest room and went to sleep. Tony and Lucaria sat down next to each other. "You ready to rest and sleep for the night?" Tony said to Lucaria. Lucaria nodded and layed down on the bed.

Lucaria then fell asleep relatively fast and Tony turned to her. Tony actually like his partner, and he couldn't wait to start the journey. He layed down next to Lucaria and closed his eyes.

...

Hey guys, it's GigaGuya here! I appreciate the reviews from all of my stories, and I hope you like all of my stories.


	3. Santalune Surprise

' poketalk

" human talk

Tony got up. He noticed Lucaria was facing away from him and he worried. "Did I do anything?" He thought. He tapped Lucaria's shoulder. Lucaria turned around and she opened her eyes. "Carrrr..." Lucaria said.

Tony got up and put on some day clothes. He woke up Korrina and got on the road to Santalune city, according to Korrina.

... Santalune City ...

The trio has arrived at Santalune city. "So what type Pokemon does the gym later use?" Tony asked. "Viola is a bug type trainer." Korrina said. "She has a surskit and a Vivillion the last time I checked." Korrina said.

"Wow, you know a lot about gym leaders." Tony said. "That's because I am one." She said. She then realized what she said. "Wait I didnt-" "you're a gym leader!" Tony shouted. Lucaria's mouth dropped open.

"Let me explain!" She shouted. Tony stepped back and motioned. "Go ahead." Tony said. "Alright, I'm not the official gym leader, my grandpa is right now, but I am next to lead the gym." Korrina said.

"Your grandpa... Is there a gym in shalour city?" Tony asked. Korrina nodded. "Yes, that's right." Korrina said. "Alright, speaking of Viola... Lucaria knows power up punch, and bone rush." Tony said.

"I think we stand a pretty good chance." Tony said. Lucaria fist-pumped. "Don't get overconfident, she is pretty strong." Korrina said. "That may be true, we need some practice battles." Tony said.

Lucaria shrugged. "Hey, this city has a gym, they host tournaments often." Korrina said. "See look, there is a small tournament starting soon." Korrina said. She pointed at a sign. "Sweet, let's try for it." Tony said.

They walked to a registration booths and Korrina and Tony signed up. They received numbers and they entered a nearby Stadium. They entered the lobby room and Tony sat down. "How many people are there?" He asked.

"Welcome to the tournament, we have a total of 16 contestants." A voice said. Tony raised an eyebrow. "Our first battle shall be Adam, vs. Tony." The voice said. "Oh, my mistake... I'm John."

Tony walked to the field and Lucaria took a stance on the field. A small boy walked to the other side and nodded at Tony. He threw a pokeball and let out a slowpoke.

"Battle begin."

"Alright, Lucaria use bone rush!" Tony yelled. Lucaria creating a bone blade of energy and charged at slowpoke. Slowpoke then closed it eyes and started to snore. Lucaria stopped.

Adam sighed. "Dang it!" He shouted. "Wake up slowpoke!" Tony looked anxiously at Lucaria, who looked back. "Power-up punch." He said. Lucaria's fist glowed orange. She punched Slowpoke and it was almost instantly knocked out.

"Tony won." John said lightly. Light applause. Tony smiled and Lucaria and Tony high-fived. They walked into the room and sat on a bench. Lucaria smiled and rested a head on Tony's shoulder.

"Next round is Lou Anne vs. Jonie." John said. Tony sighed and got up. He walked to the top of the stadium and watched the battle.

"Arcanine! Use flamethrower!" Jonie shouted. "Gloom, use stun spore." Lou Anne said. Tony frowned. "That was a stupid move." He said. The flamethrower not only blaze gloom, but spread stun spore over it. "Now finish with flame charge!" Jonie shouted.

Arcanine covered itself in flames and tackled gloom, knocking it out. "And the winner is Jonie." John said. Light applause again. Lucaria touched her pokeball and was sucked inside. Tony looked at the pokeball in surprise. "Get a good rest." He said.

"Our next Match will be Dan vs. Korrina!" John said. Korrina and a slightly built kid walked onto the field. "Go lickutung!" Dan said. A large Pokemon with a bigger tounge appeared.

"Alright, go Lucario!" Korrina shouted. Tony's eyes widened as a Lucario appeared. "Let's finish this fast, use aura sphere!" Korrina shouted. Lucario balled its hands and formed a sphere of pure aura. "Lickutung, use lick." Dan said.

Lickutung approached Lucario and Lucario unleashed aura sphere, which exploded and threw lickutung back. Lickutung has swirly eyes.

"And Korrina won!" John said. There was larger apause. Lucario smiled as Korrina returned it. "We shall start the next battle soon." John said.

... 30 minutes later...

"Alright, we have 8 contestants now, we shall start with Korrina vs. Jonie." John said. Korrina grunted. Tony then got up and before he watched the battle he heard a boom and a roar.

"Woah!" John said. The ground started to shake lightly. "What's going on!" Someone said. Tony jumped to the field and waved. "Everyone calm down!" He yelled. The crowd gradually started to lower their voices. "I'm am going to check out the forest, there is a large crowd of Pokemon." He said.

"Alright, the tournament shall come to a halt until further notice." John said. "Good luck... Tony."

Tony ran to the forest and let out Lucaria. "Carr?" Lucaria said. Suddenly the ground trembled again. "That answer your question?" Tony said. Lucaria sniffed then nodded. 'Urgh.' She thought.

They walked around the forest until the ran into a large cliff. "Think we should head up there?" Tony asked Lucaria. 'Maybe'. Lucaria said. Tony nodded. "Alright, but how do we get there." Tony said.

Suddenly a hyper beam blasted from the top of the cliff, followed by a cry. Tony immediately flinched and clenched his teeth. Tony then slowly started to climb up the cliff.

"Alright, you comin?" Tony said. Lucaria nodded and climbed up the whole cliff instantly. "I hate you when you do that." Tony said. Lucaria smiled. Tony then tripped and fell down.

"Ow." He said. 'Are you alright?' Lucaria asked. "Yea... I'm fine." Tony said.

... Hall of origin ...

"Are you sure this is the right one?" Entei asked Mew. "I'm positive! Look how athletic he is!" New said. Entei sighed. "Yea... But being able to climb things doesn't make you a good hero." Entei said.

"Oh shut it Flaming." Mew said. New flew around entei. "Alright, I know I'm being pessimistic, but why do you think he is suitable to help us." Entei said. "I'm sure he is." Mew said.

"Alright..." Entei said. "Oh what now! You where the one who set up the test!" Mew shouted. Entei grunted. "Yea yea yea!" He said. "And I'm not quite sure about doing this..." Mew said.

"What? I choose the pokemon that Tony recieved a scar for life." Entei said. "It's the perfect twist." Entei smiled. Mew frowned at the large beast. "But what if it goes wrong, what if he finds out who Flygon really was?" Mew said, a plan forming in its head.

"Look at who's being pessimistic now?" Entei teased. "Aw shut it!" Mew said. "I'll show you how this could go wrong." Mew thought.

... Santalune forest ...

Tony got up the cliff with help of Lucaria. He then side-stepped dodging a hyper beam. Lucaria quickly grabbed him before the fell off the cliff. "Thanks Lucaria." Tony said. 'Anytime...' Lucaria said.

Suddenly a Flygon tackled Tony and they both fell down the cliff. Lucaria then jumped down next to Tony. The Flygon then saw Tony and noticed he had two wood swords. Flygon then hid behind Tony as three large Flygon appeared at the top of the cliff.

Tony noticed the Flygon and pushed Flygon behind. "Stay here, and be careful." He muttered. 'Wait... Is he?' Flygon thought.

... Flashback begin ...

Flygon has just finished off a man protecting the forest. Flygon saw a rustle in the bushes and used hyper beam. A small boy from the bushes emerged from it.

Flygon smiled and unleashed a hyper beam beside the boy and he cringed with fear. Flygon slowly approached the boy and the boy suddenly took out two swords and slashed one of Flygon's eyes.

Flygon roared in pain and realized that it has lost vision in one of its eyes. The boy used the moment to run away from the Flygon.

... End Flashback ...

Tony realized Flygon had a scarred eye. "Were you being attacked by these flygon?" Tony asked. "Is that how you got your eyes slashed?" Tony asked. 'Urgh.' Flygon thought. Flygon then nodded.

Tony took out his blades and took a stance. The three Flygon each charged a hyper beam. "Lucaria! Bone rush fast!" Tony yelled. Lucaria whacked the Flygon's head with bone rush, stunning them.

Tony then turned and picked up Flygon in his arms and ran. "Good job Lucaria!" He shouted. Lucaria followed him. Flygon looked up at Tony. 'Why is this boy helping me? I guess he doesn't remember me.' Flygon thought.

Suddenly the three Flygon appeared in front of Tony and he stepped back. He carefully put Flygon down and he mumbled. "Stay down." He pulled out his swords. He got in an offensive stance.

The Flygon chuckled and Lucaria and Tony got ready for battle. And the Flygon charged.

... Hall of Origin ...

"See?" Mew said. "I told you he could be a good candidate." "Maybe, ooo... He got hit by hyper beam." Entei said. "But loo! He got right up an- Bwahahahahaha!" Mew said. "Look... A-At the look on Flygon's face." Mew said.

"Which flygon?" Entei said frowning. "The Flygon Tony helped." Mew said recovering. "Ah... Oh Flygon probaly remebered who Tony was and what Tony did to it." Entei said. "But does Tony know who Flygon was?" Mew said.

"Eh, that was part of my test." Entei said. "Yea yea... But let's see how Tony is doing." Mew said. "Let's." Entei said. Mew then giggled lightly and started to enchant something on Tony.

... Santalune Forest ...

Tony was thrown against the wall. He got up and Lucaria stepped to him. "Urgh... Power-up punch." He shouted. Lucaria's fist turned orange and they both charged at the Flygon. They managed to push all three back before they got right back up.

'Has he changed that much?' Flygon thought. 'I wish I could help...' "Urgh!" Tony said. His swords snapped in half and he threw them to the side. Tony then stepped back as the three Flygon each charged a hyper beam.

The Flygon Tony protected then charged a hyper beam and unleashed it on the Flygon attacking. Flygon then faced Tony and lowered a wing. Tony got what Flygon was offering and Tony got on Flygon.

"Lucaria, return!" He shouted. Lucaria nodded and was sucked in the Pokemon. Flygon then spread its wing and took off. Flygon then flew to Santalune city. Tony got off of Flygon and onto the ground.

Flygon th stood on the ground. "Thanks Flygon." Tony said. 'Mm.' Flygon said. "But I must tell you, you should not go back yet." Tony said. 'But I must.' Flygon argued. Flygon spread its wings.

Tony put his hand on its wing. Flygon turned toward Tony. "I don't want you going, not without help." Tony said sternly. 'That's... Sweet, but I have to do this.' Flygon said. Flygon shook Tony off.

'Look, I'm sorry, but I don't entirely trust you.' Flygon said. Flygon turned away. Tony recoiled in shock. 'I know you can't understand me, but trust me, this is something I must do...' Flygon said. Flygon turned to Tony, who was shaking.

"Flygon... Why can I understand you?"

...

Trolololololololololololololololololol! Physcic twist... Anyway, I'm now working on longer chapters, so ya.


	4. Flygon

"Flygon... Why can I understand you?"

... Hall of Origin ...

"God damn you Mew!" Suicune yelled. "This is a catastrophe!" Articuno said. "First the ability to understand pokespeech, what next!" Zapdos said. "Silence!" Arceus yelled. Arceus turned to mew.

"Why have you done this! This could lead to a disaster!" Arceus said. "Or... It could mean that he is the you-know-what." Mew said. A murmur ran through the legendaries.

"Woah, we made no official choices yet." Arceus said. "Hmmmmm..." Arceus thought. "Meeting over!" Arceus yelled. The legendaries quickly scattered. "Hold it mew." Arceus said. "You too entei!"

Entei and Mew went to Arceus. "Mew? Is it pointless to try to ask you to undo this?" Arceus said. "Yup, sure is!" Mew giggled. "He may now very well be the right candidate now." Arceus said.

"Let's make no direct choice, he still has many tests in front of him." Entei said. Arceus nodded. "But if he prevails from them... Oh boy, this will be interesting." Arceus said dreading the worst.

... Santalune city ...

'No! That can't be possible!' Flygon said. "I'm sorry, but it's true!" Tony yelled. 'Alright then prove it!' Flygon said. "You just said prove it, I'm pretty sure that that is enough." Tony said.

'Dang! How is this possible!' Flygon thought. "Stop thinking about it. I need to know a little about you if we can work together to drive those three Flygon away." Tony said. Flygon took a deep breathe and nodded.

'Alright.' Flygon said. "How did you get your eye crossed out like that?" Tony asked. Flygon thought for a moment. 'Should I tell him the truth?' Flygon thought. 'No, it might hurt him somehow.'

'Um, it was those three Flygon.' Flygon said. Tony frowned. "Hmmm that reminds me of a time I made a Flygon lose vision." Tony said. He turned away from Flygon. "Boy, I wonder if that Flygon is pitiful now." Tony said. Flygon narrowed its eyes.

"If it was here, I would apologize though." Tony said. Flygon's eyes widened. 'Really? Why?' Flygon asked. Tony turned to Flygon. "I dunno, I just feel bad that I took something precious away from a Pokemon." Tony said.

Flygon put its hands together. "Anyway, are you ready to head back?" Tony said. 'Yes. I'm ready.' Flygon said. Tony got on Flygon's back and remembered something. "Ooo wait, fly toward the stadium first. Flygon nodded and they flew to the stadium.

"John, I'm firing to stop three Flygon, I'll be back." He called. John nodded. "Let me help you!" He yelled. "Umm.. Alright!" Tony called. "I have no more room of Flygon though!" Tony yelled.

"Who said anything about Flygon?" John muttered. "Go aero!" He said. A large dinosaur covered in rocks appeared. John for on it and flew next to Tony and Flygon. Tony noticed that Aero had a metal necklace with a weird stone on it.

"Alright, follow me." Tony said. Tony led Aero and John to a destroyed part of the forest. "Aero? Do you know any moves?" Tony asked. 'Like you can understand me!' Aero said. "Ha ha ha, very funny!" Tony yelled, surprising aero.

Suddenly three Flygon flew up and saw John and Tony. "Aero, use ancient power!" John yelled. "Flygon? Do you know any moves?" Tony asked. Aero threw two of the Flygon back, clearly uncouncious.

'Well... I know Hyper beam, and... That's all.' Flygon said. "Don't feel down, it's not your fault, but I'm glad you know something." Tony said. He patted Flygon's side.

"Alright, John let's finish this!" Tony yelled. "Alright!" John called. "Use hyper beam!" They both said at the same time. The two Pokemon unleashed a massive bema, but Flygon dodged the attack. Flygon then grunted and flew away.

"Great job!" Tony called. "Sweet, now let's head back." John said. The Pokemon flew to the stadium and John recalled Aero. Tony rubbed Flygon's head. "I guess this is good bye." Tony said.

'...' Flygon said nothing. Tony then sighed and walked to John. "Hey, I'm going to leave the tournament, I'm a little tired from all the action." He said. John nodded. "Alright, but I hope I see you soon, it was fun battling with you."

Tony nodded and waved to Korrina. She jumped down and skated to him. "So? How did it go?" She said. "It went fine, but I left the tournament, im tired." Tony said. "Hmmm, I guess you deserve a break, I'll see you at a Pokemon center room." Korrina said. "Alright, good luck!" Tony said. He left the stadium and Flygon flew up.

Flygon watched Tony go to a Pokemon center and Flygon carefully flew to the center.

... Pokemon center ...

Tony got on the couch of the Pokemon center. He took out his pokeball and let Lucaria out. 'Why are we here?' She said. "I'm to tired to do the tournament." Tony complained. 'Wait... Can you understand me?' Lucaria said. "Yea." Tony said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the window. Tony pulled the curtains and saw Flygon. Tony smiled and opened the window. Flygon flew inside and Lucaria stood next to it. 'Hello.' Lucaria said. 'Hello.' Flygon said.

"What are you doing here Flygon?" Tony asked. 'Well...' Flygon said. "You know what? Talk it with Lucaria, Pokemon to Pokemon, tell me when you feel ready." Tony said. He walked into his bedroom.

Lucaria and Flygon sat on the couch. 'So... Umm. Why are you here?' Lucaria asked. Flygon put its hands together. 'Well, I guess I just want to stay with Tony I guess.' Flygon said. Lucaria nodded. 'Like on his journey or...' Lucaria trailed off.

Flygon nodded. 'Yea, I would like to join him on his journey.' Flygon said. 'Then why are you so nervous to tell him?' Lucaria said. Flygon turned red. 'Well... Did Tony tell you about how he lost his father?' Flygon said.

'Yes why?' Lucaria said remembering. 'Well... I'm that Flygon.' Flygon said. Lucaria's eyes widened. 'Does Tony know this?' Lucaria said. 'I don't think so, and I'm afraid if I tell him, he might hurt me.' Flygon said.

'Don't tell him yet then, tell him when you feel comfortable with him.' Lucaria said. 'Thanks... Lucaria?' Flygon said. 'No problem, but I can tell that that is not the only reason why you are not telling him.' Lucaria said.

'It's because I am a female.' Flygon said. 'So am I.' Lucaria said. 'But what if he might think of me as more than a friend, I barely trust him now, he crossed out one of my eyes 4 years ago.' Flygon said.

'I'm sure he doesn't think of you as more than a friend, at least for now.' Lucaria said feeling awkward. 'Alright, I guess I'm ready to tell him.' Flygon said getting up. 'But I have a question!' Lucaria said.

'How in Arceus's name can he understand us!' Lucaria said. 'I'm not sure that is even possible!' Lucaria shook her head. 'Yes, I agree that it is strange, but I hope he uses his powers for good.' Flygon said.

'Maybe his ability is part of something to happen in the future.' Lucaria said. 'Good point, if it has something to do with the legendaries, then we better prepare for the worst if Tony has this ability.' Flygon said.

'Enough talk, let's get Tony.' Lucaria said. Flygon nodded and started to worry again. Lucaria and Flygon entered the room and Tony yawned. "Yea, what is it?" He said. Lucaria nudged Flygon.

'Um... I was thinking that maybe I could join you on your journey.' Flygon said. Tony blinked twice. 'You want to join me?' Tony said. Flygon nodded. 'Yes, after you helped me from those other Flygon, I kinda wanted to join you.' Flygon said.

Tony nodded. "Ah I see. Alright, you can join me.' Tony said. Flygon smiled. "Alright, but we need a nickname for you." Tony said. 'How about Sandstorm?' Flygon said. 'We Flygon are desert Pokemon.' Flygon explained.

"Sandstorm... I like that name, now we need a pokeball for you." Tony said. 'Cool.' Flygon said, barely able to restrain herself from jumping in excitement. "Let's go to the pokemart, they always sell everything." Tony said.

... Pokemart ...

Tony showed Sandstorm an array of pokeballs. "Alright choose one and tell me, but don't touch it." Tony said. 'Alright.' Sanstorm said. A small boy looked at the Flygon with interest. Sandstorm looked at a nest ball and shook its head again.

"Still can't decide?" Tony said. 'Yea, but there are so many pokeballs! I want to choose the right one!' Flygon said. "Alright take your time." Tony said.

Suddenly the small boy threw a pokeball at Sandstorm and Tony caught it. The boy flinched as Tony smashed the pokeball in his fist.

'Oh my gosh, I almost got caught by someone other than you! Thank you...' Sandstorm said. Tony turned and Sandstorm pressed her head against his chest. Tony heard some crying and a little sniffing.

"It's alright... Don't cry..." Tony said. He carefully rubbed Sandstorms head and he looked at the boy. Tony motioned for the boy to come to him. The boy did so, trembling lightly and feeling guilty.

Once Sanstorm stopped Tony wrinkled his wet shirt. Sandstorm kept a hand on Tony and he sat down next to her. "Alright, now why would you throw a pokeball at a Pokemon you don't own?" Tony said sternly.

"Umm, I just thought that Pokemon was cool." The boy said. Tony nodded. "And that gave you the right to throw a pokeball at a random Flygon." Tony said. Sandstorm sniffed.

'Do I look cool?' Sandstorm sniffed. "Yes, you do look cool." Tony said. Sandstorm put her head on Tony's leg, and Tony layed his feet down. Tony kept a hand on Sandstorm's head.

"Umm." The boy said. "Normally, I would have been really mad you took my Pokemon." Tony said. "But that Flygon isn't your pokemon." The boy said. Tony nodded and Sandstorm raised her head.

"Yes, that is true, but look at Sandstorm." Tony said. Sandstorm looked at the boy and sniffed. "What do you see?" Tony said. "I see that Sandstorm really... Cares... About you..." The boy said.

Sandstorm nodded and licked Tony's cheek, making him turn red. "Alright, now go home, and promise me you won't do anything like this again." Tony said. The boy nodded and ran out the mart.

The cashier then cleared his throat. Sandstorm and Tony turned to the Cashier. "I see the bond between you and your Pokemon... We have a new pokeball I think Flygon will like." The cashier said.

"Do you want to see it?" Tony asked Sandstorm. Sandstorm nodded. The cashier took out a pink pokeball with a large heart on it. 'I like it...' Sandstorm said. Tony nodded. "How much does the pokeball cost?" Tony asked. "10,000 kuros." The cashier said.

"10,000!" Tony yelled. 'Is that a lot?' Sanstorm said. "That's a lot." Tony said. "I'm sorry, but I can't afford it." 'Awww...' Sandstorm said. She dropped her hea.

Suddenly the boy from before and a woman entered. "Excuse me, but did the break my boy's pokeball." The woman said. "Yes, that's me." Tony said. "Why did you break the pokeball?" The woman asked.

"Well, your boy tried to take this Flygon, Sandstorm, from me." Tony said. "I saved this Flygon from three rouge Flygon." Tony said. "And your boy just threw a pokeball at Sandstorm, I caught the pokeball and broke it." "Then sandstorm started to Cry and I broke the pokeball." Tony showed his wet shirt.

The woman sighed. "My boy said that you smashed it and gave my boy a beating." The woman whispered. Sandstorm sniffed. "I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do for you people?" The woman said.

"Um, well my Pokemon wants to buy a pokeball, but it's way to expensive." Tony said. "I'll buy it for you, how much is it." The woman said. "10,000 kuros." Tony said. To his amazement the woman took out 10,000 kuros and bought the pokeball.

Tony then recieved the pokeball and the woman and boy left. Tony turned to Flygon and raised the pokeball. 'Hooray!' Flygon yelled hugging Tony. They both turned red and Sanstorm let go. "Alright, here we go." Tony said. Sandstorm tapped the pokeball and was sucked inside.

It shook once

It shook twice

It shook three times.

It sparkled, indicating a successful catch. A large red heart flashed and Tony picked up the pokeball. He smiled and walked out the pokemart. He let out Sandstorm and Sandstorm hugged him tightly.

"I know." Tony said. "I'm happy too!" They rested for a moment. Tony then patted Sandstorm. "Hey, let's check the tournament, maybe we can watch the finals." Tony said. Sandstorm nodded. Tony got on her back and they flew to the stadium.

Korrina waved to them and they flew down. "So?" Tony said. "I won the tournament!" She said pulling up a medal. "Congratulations!" Tony said. Sandstorm nudged him. "And I see you caught a new Pokemon." Korrina said.

"Yup, and I gained a new ability." Tony said. "Really? What?" Korrina said mystified. "I'll tell you in the Pokemon center room." Tony said. Sandstorm nudged him again. Tony smiled a put a hand on Sandstorms head. 'Ah.' Sandstorm said.

"This is Sandstorm." Tony said. 'Hello.' Sandstorm said. Sandstorm purred when Tony rubbed her head. "Let's head to the center, I need to tell you something." Tony said.

... Pokemon Center ...

Tony sat on the couch and sighed. "Alright, I don't know how, but I can understand Pokemon." Tony said. Korrina gave him an incredulous look. "Yeah right." She said. "No I'm serious! I can prove it." He said.

"Sandstorm!" He called. Sandstorm walked to him. 'Don't be long, I'm talking with Lucaria.' Flygon said. "Don't worry, this will be fast." Tony said. "Alright, write something and show Sandstorm, and Sandstorm will tell me." Tony said.

"Alright!" Korrina said still not believing him. She wrote down Tony is crazy and showed Sandstorm. Sandstorm looked up and frowned at Korrina. Korrina shrugged apologetically.

'She wrote "Tony is crazy"' Sandstorm said. "Alright, thank you." Tony said. 'Oh... I just remembered...' Sandstorm said. "Yea?" Tony asked. 'I need to tell you something later.' Sandstorm said. "Alright." Tony said.

Sandstorm then walked into a bedroom, and started to talk with Lucaria. Tony faced Korrina and frowned. "So you think I'm crazy huh?" Tony said. Korrina' mouth dropped open. "No, use my Lucario!" She said.

She let out her Lucario and wrote. "This can't be true." And showed her Lucario. "Tell Tony that." She said. 'She wrote This can't be true.' Lucario said. "Alright, thank you." Tony said to Lucario. Lucario raised an eyebrow in intrest. 'Talk to me later.' Lucario said. "Alright, see you later." Tony said. Lucario then walked into the kitchen.

"So you think this can't be true?" Tony said. Korrina shook her head. "Wow, I'm just amazed." Korrina said. "Yup, it is impressive." Tony said. Korrina sat on the couch. "I think you need time to process this, I'm going to talk to Lucario for a bit." Tony said.

Tony walked into the kitchen and Lucario walked to him. 'What's up?' Lucario asked. "Nothing much, you?" Tony said. 'I'm good, how come you can understand me?' Lucario asked.

"I honestly have no idea, but it just happened." Tony said. 'Well, a legendary must have gave you the power, so I believe you are a small part of something large.' Lucario said. "Maybe..." Tony said.

Sandstorm then walked in. 'Umm, can I talk you Tony?' Sandstorm asked. Tony turned to Lucario and it nodded. "Alright." Tony said. Sandstorm walked to his room and Lucaria walked out, winking at Sandstorm.

Sandstorm and Tony sat on the bed. 'Alright, so I think I should tell you that I am female.' Sandstorm said. "Alright." Tony said. 'You aren't surprised.' Sandstorm said. "Not really." Tony said.

Sandstorm giggled then sighed. Tony then yawned and his eyes drooped. 'Oh, you're tired, you should get some sleep.' Sandstorm said. "Alright, let me recall Lucaria..." Tony said yawning again. Lucaria entered the room and touched her pokeball.

She was sucked inside and Tony took out the heart pokeball. 'I don't want to go into my pokeball.' Sandstorm said. "Alrighty, you want to sleep with me then?" Tony asked.

Sandstorm nodded almost instantly and Tony smiled. 'Oh yea... Mybirthsayisinthreedays.' Sandstorm said. Tony squinted at Sandstorm. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that." Tony said.

Sandstorm shook her head. 'Don't worry, it's not important.' Sandstorm said. Tony pressed the key stone and sighed. "I might think it's important." Tony said. Sandstorm turned red and took a deep breath.

'Alright, my birthday is in 2 days.' Sandstorm said. Tony smiled. "That's wonderful! How old will you be then?" Tony said. '13, but flygon live long lives.' Sandstorm said. "Hey, I'm 13, conincidence?" Tony asked.

'?' Sandstorm gave him a look of confusion. Tony smiled and put a hand on her head. "Don't worry, it will be a fun birthday, but for now? Let's get some sleep." Tony said. Tony turned and Sandstorm allowed her face to turn red.

Tony layed down on one side on the bed and Sandstorm layed down on the other. The turned and their eyes met. Tony yawned and Sandstorm smiled. They put their heads together, and closed their eyes.

"Good night Sandstorm." Tony said.

'Good night Tony.' Sandstorm said.

... Hall of Origin ...

"Awwww..." Mew said. Mew, Entei, and Arceus were looking at a portal showing Tony and Sandstorm. Their bodies were in the shape of a heart. "Meh." Entei said. "Could mean he has less of a chance of being.. The one."

"Did you even listen!" Mew exclaimed. "The prophecy states that-" "The chosen one has a Pokemon that he truly cares about, past the point of love." Arceus finished. Mew gave Arceus an irratated look.

'"So you think Tony likes Flygon?" Entei said. "I'm not sure, but that shape does not normally come natural. And look at Flygon... Sandstorm I believe." Arceus said. Sandstorm was smiling and occasionally nudging Tony.

"She certainly seems happy." Mew said. "Mmmm." Entei said. "So what do you think Arceus?" Entei asked. "Definitely want to keep an eye on him. You may visit him and tell him what you want to tell him, before we start the real tests." Arceus said.

Entei nodded and started to run to santalune city. Mew glanced at Arceus. "Do you think he is the one?"mew asked. "Why else do you think I have him the ability to understand pokespeech." Arceus said. Mew nodded.

"Better prepare for the worst..."

...

At daaaaaaaaaa! Peace out!

GigaGuya


	5. Preparing a Surprise!

Tony woke up. He sighed and opened his eyes. Sandstorm was snuggling against him and Tony couldn't move his hands. Sandstorm cooed and Tony sighed. Sandstorm buried her head in Tony's chest and cooed again.

"Awww..." Tony thought. He managed to get his hand free without waking her up. He carefully rubbed her head and she woke up with a jolt. She looked up at met Tony's eyes.

'I had a good dream...' Sandstorm then yawned. Tony then put a hand on her cheek. She turned slightly red and she yawned again. "Still tired?" Tony asked. Sandstorm nodded. Tony sat up and once he put a foot on the ground and got up Sandstorm let out a coo of objection.

'Wait!' Sandstorm said. Tony turned to the desert dragon. "Yea?" Tony asked. 'I don't want to sleep alone.' Sandstorm said quietly. Tony then smiled. He sat down on the bed and Sandstorm smiled.

Sandstorm rested her head against Tony and he soon heard soft breathing. He looked down at Sandstorm and put a hand around her neck. He heard a happy coo and a jolt ran through him.

"It's Sandstorm's birthday tomorrow!" He thought. "I feel like I should give her something... I'll check a store later." He said lightly. "Is there a mega evolution stone for a Flygon?" He thought.

"Maybe, but probably not." He said. Sandstorm rustled a little and Tony winced and sighed. He could feel his muscles cramping. Sandstorm opened her eyes and looked up at Tony.

'I can't sleep... Can you?' Sandstorm said. "Nope, I sure can't sleep." Tony said. 'Wanna do something?' Sandstorm said. "You stay here, I need to pick up something from the store." Tony said.

Sandstorm stared at him then nodded. 'Alright, can I talk to Lucaria?' She asked. Tony nodded and let out Lucaria. Tony then waved good-bye and walked to the store.

... Poke store ...

Tony looked around in the jewelry section. He looked for something to give to Sandstorm, but nothing appealed to him. He then sighed in frustration and a woman walked to him.

"Ummm, hello? Can I help you?" The woman said. "Umm... Yes, I'm looking for something to give my..." Tony trailed off. "Umm woman?" The woman said. "Yes..." Tony said.

"Here, follow me, we received a new shipment of jewelry, would you like to see?" The woman asked. "Sure..." Tony said. The woman led him to a set of necklaces.

"Alright... But none of these seem. Woah!" Tony said. He saw a gold necklace with a large stone in the middle. It was a strange stone, just like Lucaria's but has colors matching Sandstorms.

It also had three Amber and Jade stones leading up on each side. It sparkles in the light and Tony smiled. "How much does that cost?" Tony asked.

"Well, the necklace itself is 100,000 kuros." The woman said. Tony eyes bugged out. "Woah, I wish I had half that." Tony said. "What's the stone in the middle?" Tony asked.

"I'm not sure, but the seller said it was priceless, so 100,000 kuros is cheap." The woman said. "Dang it!" Tony said. "Well... Thanks." Tony said. He sulked out when the woman stopped him.

"Wait, why do you want the necklace?" The woman asked. "Umm, well, I have a lfemale friend who has a birthday tomorrow and I want to make it." Tony gulped. "Special." He finished.

"Well... I fell guilty that you don't have the necklace now.. So how about this?" The woman said. "I'll but it for you, only if you show me the girl." Tony winced. "But this girl is a-" "Pokemon? I still want to see her happy face." The woman said.

"Really? Thank you!" Tony said. A few minutes later the woman gave him the necklace in a sparkly box. "Here, can you meet me at the park tomorrow?" She asked. "Yes, I'll try." Tony said. "Alright; I'll see you then." The woman said.

... Pokemon Center ...

'I'm just worried.' Sandstorm said. 'Don't worry, it can't be that bad.' Lucaria said. 'But why, I like to go with him around the world and he tells me to stay here.' Sandstorm said.

'I think you are overreacting, did you tell him that your birthday was tommorrow?' Lucaria said. 'Yes.' Sandstorm said. Lucaria raised an eyebrow and winked at her. 'Do you think-" Sandstorm was cut off as Tony entered.

"Lucaria, can I talk to you in private?" Tony asked. Lucaria nodded and Tony turned to Sandstorm. "I'm sorry." He said. 'I understand.' Sandstorm said. She then walked to his bedroom, but she couldn't help herself from eavesdropping.

"Alright, I know Sandstorm's birthday is tommorrow, and I wanted to get her something, but it was too expensive." Tony said. Sandstorm dropped her head. 'How much did it cost?' Lucaria said. "100,000 kuros." He said bluntly.

"Oh well, I'll just find something else..." Tony said. Sandstorm sighed in disappointment. She the. Got on the bed and layed down.

Tony smiled and winked at Lucaria. His plan had worked, he thought that Sandstorm would have eavesdropped, and he used it to lure her into thinking he will get her something bad.

Sandstorm was in for a surprise tommorrow. Tony then nodded to Lucaria, and she nodded and walked into Tony's room. Tony then decided to wake up Korrina.

... Tony's Room ...

Sandstorm heard Lucaria enter the room and Sandstorm looked at her. 'Ready for your birthday tomorrow?' Lucaria said. Sandstorm sniffed. 'Wait... You heard about what Tony and I were talking about, didn't you." Lucaria said.

Sandstorm nodded. 'I guess I'm over reacting.' She said. 'Are you?' Lucaria said. 'Well, I guess I just sad that Tony might not get anything for me.' Sandstorm said. Lucaria narrowed her eyes.

'I want him to get something that will tell me how much he cares about me, I don't want him to feel bad that he got me something that he didn't feel proud of.' Sandstorm explained. Lucaria grinned slowly.

'Wow, sandstorm is a cool girl, she might actually care about Tony like..' She stopped thinking. 'Anyway, I just hope Tony is happy.' Sandstorm said. Lucaria smiled. 'Don't worry, you birthday will still be fun.' Lucaria said.

'But it won't be fun if Tony thinks he failed me...' Sandstorm said. She then put her head under a pillow. Lucaria was slightly amazed. 'This means that Sandstorm must really care about Tony...' She thought.

Lucaria shook Sandstorm and she got up. 'You have to move a little, cmon.' Lucaria said. Sandstorm sighed. 'Alright, and don't tell Tony I eavesdropped him.' Sandstorm said. 'I promise' Lucaria said.

They walked out of the room and met with Korrina and Tony. "So what now?" Korrina said. "I say that we challenge the santalune gym!" He said boldly. "Aren't you worried or nervous?" Korrina asked. "No, I'm confident!" He said.

Hearing Tony's confidence made Sandstorm feel better. "The gym is a bug type sorta place." Tony sighed. "Okay, who wants to battle first?" Tony asked.

Lucaria motioned to Sandstorm. Sandstorm then smiled up at Tony. He soon smiled. "Alright, I guess I choose you Sandstorm." He said. Tony nodded and yawned. "And after that, I need to head to a store, I need new blades." He said.

'Why do you need swords?' Sandstorm asked. "In case I'm separated from my Pokemon and friends, I need something to defend myself." Tony explained. 'Ah.' Sandstorm said.

"Alright, let's head to the gym." He said. They all nodded and Tony recalled Lucaria. On the road Tony noticed Sandstorm looked a little nervous. "You alright?" Tony asked.

'I guess I'm just nervous about this... Gym.' She said. "Don't worry, Pokemon say it's fun!" Tony said. 'What do you do in a gym?' Sandstorm asked. "Well, you battle a gym leader, who owns Pokemon of a certain type." Tony said.

'A battle?' Sandstorm said. "Yup, I'm sure you will win, the user is bug types." Tony said. 'What I get knocked out?' Sandstorm asked. "Umm, it happens, but it always kinda makes me feel bad." Tony said turning away. "Oh hey, we are here."

They arrived at a large building with the region wide Pokemon league symbol. They walked in and a girl with a camera walked in. "Hello, I'm Viola, are you here to challenge the gym?" She asked.

Tony nodded. "I'm Tony, and I want to challenge the gym." He said. 'Yup.' Sandstorm said. Viola smiled and raised her camera. "Can I take a picture of you and your Flygon?" She asked. "I never seen a Flygon around here."

"Sure." Tony said. Viola led Tony and Sandstorm to a seat. Sandstorm smiled from a distance and Tony shook his head smiling. "Come here." Tony said.

'Hm?' Sandstorm said. Tony patted his lap and Sandstorm turned lightly red. Sandstorm got on his lap and Tony put an arm around her. They both smiled at the camera and Viola took a picture.

"Thank you, now let's start your gym battle." Viola said.

She led Tony and Sandstorm to a small field. "Alright, what is your first Pokemon!" Viola said. "I choose sandstorm!" He called. Sandstorm spread her wings. "How did I know that?" She said smiling.

'She did?' Sandstorm though. "And this is my Pokemon, go surskit!" She yelled. A small water bug appeared. Tony smiled and nodded.

"Battle begin!" A referee said.

"Good luck sandstorm." Tony called. Sandstorm felt herself turn lightly and and Viola chuckled. "Surskit, use signal beam!" Viola yelled. "Counter with hyper beam!" Tony yelled.

Sandstorm quickly unleashed a massive beam which canceled out surskit' signal beam. "Nice, now use hyper beam!" Tony shouted. Sandstorm unleashed another beam. "Protect!" Viola said.

Surskit created a protective shield which canceled out Sandstorm's hyper beam. "Heh, sticky web." Viola said. Surskit unleashed a massive storm of webs. "Dodge it quick!" Tony said worriedly.

Sandstorm dodged the sticky webs, but one threw her back. Sandstorm was stuck on a wall. "Oh no!" Tony said. "Surskit, use signal beam!" Viola yelled. "Counter with hyper beam!" Tony yelled.

The attacks canceled each other out. "Dang, Sandstorm can do this forever!" He thought. "Use signal beam, again!" She shouted. "Sandstorm, you have to break free!" Tony shouted.

But it was too late, Sandstorm got hit with a signal beam, but was still stuck to the web. Tony grit his teeth. "Alright! Just take a deep breath and concentrate." He called.

'Calm... Calm...' Sandstorm thought. Suddenly her claws blazed purple and she cut through the web. Tony smiled. "Amazing! You learned dragon claw!" He shouted. Sandstorm smiled and flew in front of him, facing surskit.

"Urgh Use sticky web." Viola said. "Alright, fly to surskit, but keep your wings to your body, and strike with dragon claw!" He said.

Sandstorm nodded and spiraled to surskit. Surprisingly not a single web came close. When sandstorm got close, she uppercut red Surskit, throwing it up. "Follow up!" Tony yelled.

Sandstorm flew up and smashed her fist down at Surskit, smashing it to the ground. Surskit had swirly eyes. "Surskit is unable to battle!" The ref said. "Good job... Surskit return." She said.

"Impressive." She commented. Sandstorm flew to Tony. "Great job!" He said. He rubbed her head and she smiled. "But let's see how well you do against Vivillion!" She shouted.

A large butterfly Pokemon appeared. "Are you ready?" Tony asked Sandstorm. 'Yes.' She said. She then flew up.

"Alright, start with hyper beam!" Tony yelled. Sandstorm unleashed a massive beam at Vivillion. "Dodge and use physcic." She said. Vivillion dodged the beam and used physcic on Sandstorm.

Vivillion made sandstorm spin and then slammed her to the ground. "Are you alright?" Tony called. Sandstorm got up looking determined. "Great, use dragon claw." Tony called.

"Sleep powder." Viola said. Vivillion fanned her wings and got green dust over Sandstorm. Sandstorm grunted and she started to fall asleep. "Oh no!" Tony yelled. "Picture perfect, use solar beam!" Viola yelled.

Vivillion gathered energy from the sun and unleashed a massive beam at Sandstorm. There was a large explosion and dust was scattered everywhere. Sandstorm was on the ground, grunting while she was trying to get up.

'Ow...' She said. "Alright, Sandstorm, do you want to return." Tony said. 'No...' She said. "But-" 'No! I want to fight. For you...' She added the last part so that Tony would not hear it.

Tony stood for a moment ten smiled. "Alright, thanks for living through the pain!" He said. Sandstorm smiled and groaned inwardly. She got up and quickly started to fly.

"Alright, Vivillion, use gust!" Viola yelled. Vivillion let out a massive whirlwind and Sandstorm struggled to stay balanced. "Alright, re-angle your wings so you can ride the air!" Tony yelled.

Sandstorm did so and she found out she was enjoying the wind in her face. "Now use hyper beam!" Tony yelled. Sandstorm earned a direct hit because Vivillion could not stop the gust.

Sandstorm landed and smiled. Vivillion got up, clearly damaged. "Now use Dragon claw!" Tony yelled. Sandstorm flew up and charged at Vivillion. "Physcic." Viola said grinning.

Vivillion gained control of Sandstorm and hurled her around. But Vivillion did t pay attention and ended up throwing Sandstorm on Tony. He slid back, but kept his ground. Sandstorm was in his arms.

He got up and Viola frowned. "I'm sorry." She said. Sandstorm looked up and saw Tony grunting. 'Are you alright?' She said worriedly. "Yea, just a little.. Pushed." Tony said.

Sandstorm suddenly got up and flew, looking brand new. "Hmm. Ready?" Viola asked. Tony nodded. "Sandstorm, use Hyper beam!" He yelled. Sandstorm unleashed a massive beam. "Follow up with dragon claw!" He said.

"Use solar beam!" Viola yelled. She didn't quite catch what Tony has last said. The attacks collided and smoke poured everywhere. Vivillion did not see Sandstorm use dragon claw.

Vivillion was hurtled to the ground. Vivillion had swirly eyes. "Vivillion is unable to battle, so the challenger wins!" The ref yelled. Toy smiled and Sandstorm flew to him. Sandstorm hugged Tony and he smiled.

"Hooray! We did it! I'm so proud of you!" Tony said. Sandstorm smiled and let go when Viola walked to him. "Well I am impressed, your Flygon is pretty strong." Viola said.

The referee walked to them. "And here is the bug badge, proof that you defeated the santalune gym." Viola said. She handed the badge to Tony and he smiled. "Thank you." He said. "Anytime!" Viola said.

They left the building and went to the store. Tony was planning to go to the metallry section when Sandstorm stopped him.

'Ooooo!' Sandstorm said. She dashed to the direction of. "Gift wrapping?" He muttered. He walked in and saw Sandstorm looking around. "Do you want a *ahem ribbon?" He asked.

Sandstorm just kept looking around. Tony pulled off a nice sparkly red ribbon and tied it around Sandstorm's antennaes. Sandstorm smiled. 'I like it.' She said. She then noticed korrina wasn't with them.

'Hey, where is korrina?' She asked. "I think she told me she would go to a skating rink." Tony said. Sandstorm nodded and touched her ribbon. "I see you like that ribbon, I'll buy it for you." Tony said.

'Thank you.' Sandstorm said turning slightly red. Tony walked to the front of the store and bought the ribbon. He and Sandstorm then walked out of the store when he remembered.

"Dan it! I forgot to buy new blades!" He said. "Why do you want new blades?" A man in a hood asked behind him. "Is it of your concern?" Tony asked. The man laughed and removed his hood.

"Eric!" Tony said. Eric was his dad's best friend. He knew most things about him and trusted him for many missions and more.

"Hey Tony! It's good to see you!" Eric said. 'Hello.' Sandstorm said. Eric looked at Sandstorm. "That's a mighty nice Flygon you have there." Eric said. Tony nodded.

"This is Sandstorm." Tony said feeling strangely awkward. Eric grumbled and smiled. "Now, what happened to your blades?" Eric said. "Umm, they broke while I was leading Sandstorm away from three rouge Flygon." He explained.

"Ah and you were going to buy some? Follow me!" Eric said. "Your dad actually left you a pair when you turned 13, didn't he tell you to come here?" He said. "My dad died by a rogue Flygon. 4 years ago." He said bluntly.

"Oh..." Eric said. Sandstorm turned away feeling guilty. "Well, we are here, and your dad left you a pair of blades." He said. Tony walked into some familiar sights.

Eric led Tony to a safe. "Now, this safe is operated when you touch it, your dad and ya had smililar fingerprints." He said. "Touch this right here." He said. Tony pressed his thumb on a finger scanner and it clicked.

It flashed green and the safe opened. Eric took out two blades, in a shining leather sheath. "Woah..." Tony said. "Your dad was a high official here, so he often got good stuff." Eric explained.

Eric pulled out the sword and Tony's mouth dropped open. It was a diamond blade." "How did my dad get this!" He said. "I don't know, but he saved it for you." Eric said. "He even said there was some heavy "magic" involved in the creation." Eric chuckled.

Tony put the blade on his belt and smiled. 'Will it not break later?' Sandstorm asked. "Here, use dragon claw on it." He said smiling. He took out the blade and held it. Sandstorm hesitantly charged a dragon claw and surprisingly nothing happened to the blade.

'Wow.' Sandstorm said. "Thanks Eric." Tony said. "No problem, be careful." He called as Tony left. Tony decided to head back to his room. He sat on the couch and Sandstorm sat next to him.

"I'm going to bed..." Tony said. Tony went to the bedroom and Sandstorm followed. Tony smiled at her. They got on the bed and Tony smiled at her. She blinked out of her good eye.

Tony shut off the lights and Sandstorm pressed her head against his chest. She cooed softly and Tony put a hand around her. Sandstorm looked up at Tony and smiled.

He did the same and she got a little closer to her. She cooed again and rubbed her head against him. He then heard soft breathing.

"Prepare for your birthday, I'm going to make it a blast. I promise." Tony said.

...

The end, next chapter will be the birthday, so you don't want to miss it! Peace out!

GigaGuya


	6. Sandstorm's Birthday Blast

Tony woke up.

He saw Sandstorm sleeping against him and he smiled. She was smiling and breathing softly. "Aww, she is so sweet." He said lightly. "Ah, and it's her birthday, I should get her the necklace." He said.

He shook her gently and she woke up. She looked at him and blinked. 'Good morning.' She said softly. "Good morning, and happy birthday!" He said. Sandstorm's face lit up.

Tony sat up and yawned. Sandstorm got up and walked to the living room. Tony heard a gasp and Tony walked after her. The room was decorated with red and white streamers, and there was a giant piece of paper. It said. "Happy birthday Sandstorm."

Sandstorm smiled and walked around. Tony smiled as he remembered he got up and decorated the room for Sandstorm. He then remembered where the cake was. Sandstorm then turned to Tony.

'Did you do all of this?' She asked. Tony smiled and Sandstorm squealed. She flew to him and tackled him. She hugged him and Tony turned slightly red. 'Thank you!' She said.

"Hold on, don't thank me yet, we still have the whole day." Tony said. Sandstorm stopped and realized she was standing on him. She got off him and looked around. Korrina then walked out of her room and waved at Sandstorm.

"Happy birthday." She said. Sandstorm smiled and waved at her. "So what do you have planned for today?" Korrina asked. Korrina walked to Tony and whispered in his ear.

"I'm not going to join you, I don't really know Sandstorm." Korrina said. "Can I just go to the skating rink?" She asked. Tony nodded. "Sure, I'll keep Sandstorm company." She said.

Korrina nodded and ran out the room. Sandstorm and Tony say on the couch next to each other. "Don't worry, this will be a great birthday party for you." Tony said. Sandstorm turned slightly red.

'Alright, so what first?' She asked. Tony sat up. "I decided to do something unusual. I decided to let you goose what you want to do for the whole day." He said. Sandstorm's mouth dropped open.

"You did really good on the gym battle, and it is your birthday, so I decided this is the least I could do." He said. Sandstorm smiled. 'Well, let's start then!' She said.

They walked around Santalune city. Sandstorm stopped in front of a store. Tony looked through the case and saw an array of ribbons and bows. "You want to go here first?" Tony said. Sandstorm nodded.

They walked in the store and Sandstorm ran to the ribbon and bow section. She looked around. She grabbed a sparkly pink ribbon and handed it to Tony. She then got a rainbow colored bow and also gave it to Tony.

A few minutes later Tony walked to the cash register with over 20 bows and ribbon designs. "That will be 500 kuros." The cashier said. He pulled out some kuros and have 530, including tip.

They walked out the store and Sandstorm glanced at Tony. 'Thanks for buying that for me.' She said. "No problem." Tony said. "Let's keep moving." Sandstorm nodded and they continued to move around santalune city.

They stopped again at a move tutor. "You want to learn a move?" Tony asked. 'Yes.' She said. They walked in and a man walked to him. "I'm ted tutor, who you like to learn a move?" He said.

"What can you teach a Flygon?" Tony asked. The man smiled, "we have a variety."

Ted led them to a small arena. Sandstorm picked a move and told Tony, who told Ted. "Alright, let's get started."

... 1 hour later ...

"Alright! You finally learned that move." Ted then looked at Tony. "That will be 1000 kuros." He said. Tony payed Ted and he and Sandstorm walked around Santalune city again.

They stopped at a grill. 'Are you hungry?' Sandstorm asked Tony. "Yes, you?" Tony asked. Sandstorm nodded and they walked in. Tony payed extra to go to a sky view table. It was a cushion seat with two sides.

They both took a seat and Sandstorm looked at the menu. 'There is so much to eat!' She said. "Yup, but take your time." Tony said. Sandstorm smiled and turned slightly red.

"May I take your order." A waitress said. "Oh, yes, I would like the mega burger, just ketchup please." Tony said. 'I would like a cheese sandwich with fries.' She said. The waitress gave him a weird look.

"She said a grilled cheese with fries." He said. The waitress gave him another look and she smiled. "Your food will come soon." She then left. Sandstorm smiled and yawned.

Sandstorm then gave Tony a strange look. "Hm?" Tony said. 'Can I sit next to you?' She asked nervously. "Sure, of course you can." He said. Sandstorm sat next to him.

A few minutes later the waitress came and noticed Sandstorm was siting next to Tony. She gave them their food and left. Tony took a bite of his food and smiled. Sandstorm looked at her food and took a bite.

She smiled and ate her food quickly. Tony slowly ate his food, giving some of his burger to Sandstorm. The waitress came back. "That will be a total of 100 kuros." She said. Tony payed and they left the grill.

They then stopped at the skating rink, where Korrina was. Tony smiled and put on some roller blades. He turned to Sandstorm, who was just standing there. "You don't have to skate, you can fly around with me." Tony said.

Sandstorm smiled and they got on the rink. Korrina met up with Tony. "Hey, you're pretty good at skating." She said. Tony nodded. "Your not to bad yourself." He said. Korrina then skates around leaving Tony with Flygon.

'I should tell you something before I fly.' She said. "What?" Tony said. A man and woman skated to him. "Hey is that a Flygon?" The man said. "Can you ask her to fly around?" The woman asked.

"Yes why?" Tony asked. "I'm the desert, Flygon are known as the desert spirit, when they fly their wings create a beautiful tune." The man explained. Tony looked at Sandstorm and nodded. Sandstorm spread her wings and flapped.

Tony then heard a soft set of notes ring. A group of people smiled and got in the middle of the rinks. They started to beat their skates to the tune sandstorm was making.

Tony watched them for a moment and then Sandstorm flew to Tony at eye level. Tony kicked up his speed so that he could match her speed.

'What do you think?' She asked. "It's beautiful." He said. The skates in the middle then started to dance while still beating. Tony smiled and rubbed Sandstorm's head. She cooed and Tony spun and started to skate backwards.

Sandstorm have him a worried look. "Don't worry, I'm an expert." He said. He then twirled and faced in front of him. Sandstorm let out a sigh of relief. Tony then noticed Sandstorm looked distraught.

"Hey is everything alright?" Tony asked. 'Yea, yea... I was just thinking.' Sandstorm said. "Alright..." Tony said. Sandstorm then flew to a seat built in the walls of the rink. The skaters in the middle were in perfect sync.

The second Sandstorm stopped flying they all jumped and made a clack sound.

"Alright, Alright!" A DJ said. "It's time to for action course!" He said. "Action course?" Tony muttered. One of the dancing skaters went to him. "It's when they DJ changes the rink to match a certain style, that is when Pokemon are encouraged to join their trainers." He said. "Thanks." Tony said. "No problem."

Suddenly the stadium grew curved walls and some parts of the rink rose and some fell. Tony then thought for a moment and increased his pace. Sandstorm saw and she flew to him.

'What are you thinking...' Sandstorm thought. "Just watch." He said. He then increased his speed and he slid up a wall. He was wall skating. Sandstorm didn't like it.

'Be careful! You could fall.' She said. "Don't worry!" He said. 'I'm serious! I don't want you to go hurt!' She said. "Alright, I'll slow down." Tony said. He slowed down a little.

That's when things went bad. Suddenly the walls started to move and multiple rails where added. 'Eep!' Sandstorm worried. Suddenly Korrina was next to him. She then looked up at Tony.

He dodged a ramp, side-stepped from a rail, spun around and ducked from a low hanging bar, and jumped on a rail back to the lower level, where it was turning back to normal.

A few people skates to him and patted him on he back or told him that that was cool. He then sat on a seat and Sandstorm looked at him. "Hooo boy. That was a workout!" Tony said. 'Don't make me worry again!' Sandstorm said. Tony glanced at Sandstorm and saw genuine worry.

"Alright, I'll be more careful." He said. "Alright, Alright! Time for the slow rink!" The DJ said. Suddenly the skaters slowed down and skated at a slow pace. A disco ball dropped and Tony smiled.

"Ready to go?" Tony said. Sandstorm turned red. 'Yes.' She said. Tony got on the rink and Sandstorm started to fly. A small tune started to flow. The skaters gathered and skated to the middle.

Sandstorm flew a little closer to Tony and he put an arm around her. Eventually they ended up in the middle with their heads together. Tony and Sandstorm were both blushing.

"Awwwww..." The whole rink were appalled by Tony and Sandstorm. They stood still for a moment and they stepped back. They both stopped blushing and the rink went back to normal.

"Do you want to head back?" Tony asked. Sandstorm nodded. They left the rink and went to the Pokemon center. They entered their room and sandstorm sat down, smiling.

Tony went and got the cake, which totally surprised Sandstorm. 'A cake?! For me?!' She said. Tony put the cake on the table and Sandstorm blew out the candles. 'I wish... I wish That Tony will like me." She thought.

Tony watched Sandstorm as she made her wish. Sandstorm looked at him and Tony cut them a slice. Sandstorm ate a bite and smiled. 'Lum berry... My favorite..." She said. Tony ate his whole cake and smiled at her.

"I'm glad you like it." Tony said. Sandstorm smiled. "Music?" Tony asked. 'Sure.' She said. Tony looked around and found a CD. He put it in the CD player and pressed play.

Tony then sat down and then gasped. The song was don't stop, belivin. He put his hands to his face. 'Is something wrong?' Sandstorm asked. "This reminds me of my dad." He said.

'What about him?' Sandstorm asked. "Before he was killed, we used to listen to this al the time." He said. 'My parents where gone when I was nine, safety patrol took them away.' She said. Tony glanced at her.

'But you are different.' She said. "You are much better than the other Flygon I've seen." Tony said. The song was almost over. "The Flygon that killed my dad.." Tony felt a tear fall down his face.

Sandstorm felt absolutely horrible. "Do you want to sing the song again? It might make you feel better...' Sandstorm said. "Thanks... Sure..." Tony rewinded the song and pressed play. And he started to sing.

"Just a small town girl..." He said.

"Livin' in a lonely world..." He continued.

"She took the midnight train, goin' any whereee."

Pause. "Just a city boy..." He gulped.

"Born and raised in South Detroit! He said.

"He took the midnight train, goin' any whereee." He said.

He glanced and smiled at Sandstorm.

"A singer in a smoky room!" He said.

"The smell of wine and cheap perfu-umee!"

"For a smile they can share the night, it goes on and on and on and on..."

"Strangers, waiting! Up and down the boulevard!"

"Their shadows searching in the night!"

"Streetlight, people! Livin just to find emotion!" Tony smiled.

"Hidin somewhere in the night." He said.

"Working hard to get my fill." He waved his hand at Sandstorm. She got up and tried her best to sing the song.

'Everyone wants a thrill?' She said. Tony nodded.

"Payin' anything to roll the dice!"

"Just one more time." He said. Sandstorm smiled.

'Some will win,' "Some will lose." They sang.

"Some where made to sing the blues!" Tony said.

"Oh, the movies never ends!" He said.

"It goes on and on and on and on.' They sang together.

"Strangers, waiting!" They smiled at each other.

"Up and down the boulevard!"

"Their shadows searching the night!"

"Streetlight, people. Living just to feel emotion!" Tony signed.

"Hidin somewhere in the niiiiiiigggggghhhhhhhhhhtttttt!" They sang in perfect tune.

It was intsrumemtal. Tony picked up Sandstorm and spun her around. "Thank you, I feel much better." He said. Sandstorm blushed. "Last verse.." He said. Sandstorm nodded.

"Don't stop,belivin!" They sang.

"Hold on to that feelin'" they sang.

"Streetlight, people!"

"Don't stop, belivin! Hold on..."

"Streelight, people."

"Don't stop belivin." Sandstorm sung by herself.

"Streetlight, people."

"Hold on to that feelin'..." Tony hugged Sandstorm. "Thank you." He said. 'Mm.' She said happily. Tony then remembered the necklace. "Oh! I got you a present." He said. He put her on the couch.

He retrieved the gift wrapped necklace and gave it to Sandstorm. "Here open it." Tony said. Sandstorm stood still for a moment then tore off the wrapping paper. Once she was the box she smiled.

"Go ahead." Tony said. Sandstorm opened the box and gasped. The stone glinted and Sandstorm smiled.

'Tony... It's amazing...' She said. She turned bright red. "I knew you would like it." Tony said. 'How... Just...' She kept sputtering. Sandstorm looked at the stone in the middle. 'What stone is that? I never seen it before.' She said.

"Put in on." Tony said. Tony helped Sandstorm put on her new necklace. 'T-Thank you for the n-necklace...' She said. 'How much did you pay for this?' She asked. "Eh... 100,000 kuros." He said.

'Really? You payed that much to get this necklace for me...' She said. She smiled and felt her eyes water. 'He really does care about me.' She thought.

"You asked what the stone in the middle is?" Tony said. 'Yea...' She said. "It might be Flygonite." Tony said. 'Flygonite?' Sandstorm said. "Yes... It's one of the mega stones, it allows a Flygon to do somethin called mega evolve." Tony said.

'Really? Are we able to do it?' She said. "Yes, in order for mega evolution to happen we need s mega stone, key stone, and a strong bond." Tony explained. He touched put his hand under his stone.

"This is a key stone." He said. "Do you want to try mega evolution?" He asked. 'Will anything happen to me?' She asked. "Well, stronger moves, new appearance, but it's temporary." He said. 'Alright, I'm ready." She said.

"Alright. Mega evolve!" Tony yelled touching his stone. A colorful sphere surrounded Sandstorm and it burst revealing a Mega Flygon.

Sandstorm has two sets of wings and multiple stripes up. She still had two antannea and her tail was whip long and had a full sun-like circle. She opened her eyes and looked at Tony.

"Do you recognize me?" Tony asked. In response she tackled him and smiled. 'Of course I do!' She said. Tony rubbed her cheek. "I'm glad..." He said. They both yawned.

'Oh, we are both tired." Sandstorm said blushing. She got off him and with a flash, reverted back to her normal form, with her necklace back on. She looked at herself and smiled at Tony.

"Wow, you looked great mega evolved." Tony said. Sandstorm smiled. Korrina then walked in. She yawned and saw Tony and Sandstorm. "Hey guys? Have fun?" She asked. Tony turned red.

"Ah, I see, I'm going to sleep, see you two tomorrow." She said walking into her room. Tony and Sandstorm looked at each other and walked into their room.

Tony looked at sandstorm, who got on the bed and layer down, looking at him. Tony looked at his necklace and smiled. He layed down next to Sandstorm and faced her.

She giggled and hugged him. 'Thank you for the birthday party, I really enjoyed today.' She said. "No problem, I didn't mind spending so much on you." Tony said. Sandstorm giggled again.

Tony hugged Sandstorm, making her blush wildly. "Well, good night." Tony said. 'Good night Tony.' Sandstorm said. Sandstorm snuggled against Tony and he blushes lightly.

... 3 hours later ...

Sandstorm woke up and saw that Tony was asleep and favoring up. Sandstorm then remembered her necklace and Tony. She blushed lightly and put her head next to Tony's.

She gave Tony a small kiss on the cheek and she smiled. 'Thank you so much for the day... I know your asleep, but I want you to know, I.. I like you...' Sandstorm said. 'And I know you can't hear me, but I hope... I hope you feel the same... Good night Tony." Sandstorm said.

She then rested her head on Tony's chest and closed her eyes.

... Anistar City ...

"So what do you think now?" Mew said. 'Hm.' Entei said. They were looking through a portal watching Sandstorm and Tony. "I guess I miss understood them." Entei said.

Arceus turned to dark type and frowned at Entei. "Wasn't the first time." Arceus grumbled. New looked at Arceus. "But if the prophecy states what it says, then he should have the blades of light.' Mew said.

Arceus frowned. "His dad passed on the blades to him." Arceus said. "Ah, the first human to ever enter the hall." Mew said. "Entei, get moving, they must know the prophecy." Arceus said.

"Alright, I'll meet them somewhere in the meantime." Entei said. "Good, I'll be there shortly." Arceus said. "Your going to meet him yourself?!" Mew and Entei said at the same time.

"Yea, he might not believe you both together, but I can make him believe so." Arceus said. They all nodded.

"Alright, let's get a move on... This may be our only chance to save the world..."

...

I noticed my stories are getting a little cheesy. Please review, constructive criticism appreciated. Peace out!

GigaGuya


	7. Love is a Strong Power

Tony woke up. He took a deep breathe and found it hard to move. He looked and saw Sandstorm was on his chest and slightly red. Tony rubbed her gently and she woke up.

She gave a sweet smiled at Tony and yawned. 'Morning.' She said. She then blushed, although Tony had no idea why. "You alright?" Tony asked. 'Yea, I'm fine.' She said. "Well, ready to head on the road in a little?" He asked. Sandstorm nodded.

They got up and walked to the living room. Tony looked at Sandstorm and noticed she looked distraught again. "Sandstorm, is there something you want to tell me? You look distraught." He said.

Sandstorm turned to him and sighed. 'No...' She said. Tony put an arm on her cheek. "If there is something wrong, tell me." He said. She turned to him. 'I'm just afraid that if I told you...' She said.

Tony smiled at her. "Tell me when you feel ready, do you want to talk it out with Lucaria?" He asked. Sandstorm nodded. Tony let out Lucaria and she waved at the two.

'Hey Lucaria, can I talk to you?' Sandstorm asked. Lucaria nodded and smiled at Sandstorm. 'Sure!' She said. They turned to Tony. "I'm going to be watch TV, take your time." He said.

They nodded and entered his room. Tony flopped on the couch and turned on the TV. He switched the channel to Cartoon Network. He smiled and thought. "I wonder what sandstorm wants to talk about."

... Tony's Room ...

Sandstorm sat on the bed and put her hands together. 'Umm... I want to tell you about something...' She said. 'Yea, what is it?' Lucaria said. 'It's about Tony...' Sandstorm said lightly.

Lucaria smiled. 'What about him?' Lucaria said. 'I... I... I... I think...' Sandstorm sputtered. 'Just tell me!' Lucaria expressed. 'I... I don't know how to say it.' Sandstorm said. 'Look, if it is about Tony, just tell me. It is nice to tell others.' Lucaria said.

'Alright... I think... I l-l-like T-To-on-y-y...' Sandstorm said. Lucaria grinned. 'Awwww... That's so sweet.' Lucaria said. 'No, I think I really like him.' Sandstorm said. 'Well, how much do you care about him?' Lucaria said now frowning.

Sandstorm turned briefly red. 'I um... Kissed him when he was asleep.' She said. Lucaria' mouth dropped open. 'Anything else?' She said. Sandstorm blushed. 'I admitted my feeling to him while he was asleep.' She said.

'Why? Just... Why?' Lucaria said amazed. 'I was just so happy. You should have seen what he did for me, a cake, a necklace, and we even did a slow song together.' Sandstorm said.

'Cake with candles? What was your wish?' Lucaria said already knowing the answer. 'I wished this exactly. I wish that Tony will like me...' Sandstorm said. 'I just wish it was true...' Lucaria frowned at her.

'No offense, but he might actually.' Lucaria said. 'What?!' Sandstorm said. 'I'm serious, just saying.' She said. Sandstorm sat on the bed and thought.

'Tony might like me... He might actually like me.' She thought. 'Look, if you really care for him, then just tell him.' Lucaria insisted. Lucaria then walked out of the room and Sandstorm followed.

Tony was standing next to Korrina. He noticed Sandstorm and Lucaria. "Alright, ready to go?" He said. 'Wait, I want to be in my pokeball.' Lucaria said. She winked at Sandstorm.

Tony frowned. "Alright... Lucaria return..." He said recalling Lucaria. He looked at Sandstorm and smiled. "Ready to go Sandstorm?" He asked. Sandstorm nodded. Tony then smiled and nodded.

... On the Road ...

Tony started to whistle. 'Why do you do that?' Sandstorm asked. "I have no idea, but it makes me feel good." Tony said. 'Ah.' Sandstorm said. She the. Spread her wings and started to glide.

A soft tune then started to form. Tony smiled and whistled to the tune. 'We are making music together!' Sandstorm thought delightedly. She looked sideways at Tony.

Then there was a gust of wind and Tony's hair rustled. "M that feels nice." He said. Sandstorm smiled and spiraled up. She then looked down at Tony, who was watching her with a soft smile.

Sandstorm then spiraled down and nudged Tony. "Aww, that's adorable." He thought. He then rubbed her head lightly. Suddenly someone in a hood walked to them.

"Hello?" Tony asked. The person then pointed at Sandstorm. "How much for that Flygon." The person asked. She had a feminine voice. 'Eek!' Sandstorm said hiding behind Tony.

"She is priceless!" Tony said boldly. The woman then laughed. "I am a Dragon collector. I traveled the world, so I will then just take her from you." She said.

She then lunged at Sandstorm, who flew up. "Who do you think you are!" Korrina yelled. The woman ignored her and faced Tony.

"You can't be a good trainer, look at that eye scar, you are clearly an incompetent trainer, come to me my baby!" The woman said. Sandstorm hissed at the woman making her flinch.

'She just insulted Tony!' She thought. "Are you okay?" Tony asked. Sandstorm cooed and nudged him. "Fine! Then how about we battle for her! She can't be much stronger than how you treat her. Monster!" She yelled at Tony.

'Accept.' Sandstorm said. "What? Are you sure!" Tony said worriedly. 'Do it, she underestimates me and you.' Sandstorm said. Tony turned to the woman. "Challenge accepted, meet at the Santalune stadium." Tony said.

"Wonderful, I will soon own you." She said with glee at Sandstorm. Eric watched from a distance and walked to Tony.

"Wow." Eric said. Tony grunted. "That woman needs to be taught a lesson." Tony said. "I see, let me watch gather a crowd." Eric insisted.

"Alright, but if this woman beats me..." Tony said. Sandstorm nudged him. "Alright, Santalune city Stadium." He said. "Are you ready?" Tony asked. Sandstorm nodded.

'Yes, let's get this over with.' She said. Eric mumbled. "Give me 20 minutes." He said.

... Santalune City Stadium ...

Tony and the woman stood at a distance from each other at the Santalune Stadium. John has agreed to be the ref of the battle. Sandstorm stood next to Tony with a mad face on. They have attracted quite a crowd, clearly over 100 people.

"Alright, this battle will be against Tony, and the dragon collector." John said. "If you defeat my three dragon type Pokemon, you are free to roam. But if you lose, that flygon is mine!" The woman said.

Tony nodded and looked at Sandstorm. "Ready Sandstorm?" He said. 'I'm ready.' Sandstorm said. "Alright, I'll start with druddigon." The woman said.

A slightly scant dragon with a red head appeared. 'Urgh, I hate this woman.' He said. "You do?" Tony asked amazed. 'She is abusive, I just want to be free.' Druddigon said, knowing Tony can understand him.

'Tony, make a condition.' Sandstorm said. "Yea?" Tony said. 'Tell her that if she loses, she has to release her Pokemon, say that if she is truly who she is.' Sandstorm said. Tony crouched and she walked to him.

"Alright." He said. Sandstorm smiled and turned to face druddigon. "Alright, I want to make a condition." Tony called. The woman frowned. "And what is that?" She said.

"If I win, you have to release your Pokemon." Tony said. The woman frowned. "Now why would I do that?" She asked. "In case who you really aren't what you seem, and besides, you said you would beat me, so it wouldn't matter if you accept." Tony said.

"Alright, I agree to these terms." She said snidely. 'Alright, you want to be free, you have to lose this match.' Sandstorm said to druddigon. 'Thank you.' Druddigon said.

"Druddigon, use dragon claw!" The woman said. 'Do I have to? I don't even like you.' Druddigon said. The woman raised her hand and Druddigon flinched. "Just do so!" She yelled.

Druddigon winked at Sandstorm before charging at her. "Use dragon claw!" Tony said. Sandstorm nodded at Druddgion and slashed it with dragon claw. Druddigon pretended to be thrown back and knocked out.

"What! There is no way!" The woman shrilled. "Never mind, go tyrantrum." The woman said. A large dinosaur appeared. The tyrantrum then fell for no reason. 'I don't wanna fight, I'll just lose and you will hurt me.' The dinosaur said.

'But if you lose this time, we made her agree that if she lost, she has to release you guys!' Sandstorm said. The tyrantrum's eyes lit up. 'Really? That would be nice.' The tyrantrum said.

"Tyrantrum, use ancient power!" The woman yelled. The tyrantrum groaned and unleashed three weak boulders at Sandstorm. She dodged them and charged a hyper beam. "Use hyper beam!" Tony yelled.

Sandstorm unleashed a beam that struck Tyrantrum back. It then winked at Sandstorm before pretending to faint. "Oooh! I can't wait to own you, you are so powerful!" The woman said.

Sandstorm sniffed. Tony smiled. "Good job Sandstorm, just one more." He said. Sandstorm smiled and blushes lightly.

"Alright, but you won't beat this pokemon, my most treasured pokemon, go Dragonite!" The woman yelled. A gasp went around the stadium. It was a shiny Dragonite.

Tony frowned. He noticed the Dragonite's eyes were dropping and its body was slimmer than most other pokemon. It blinked at Sandstorm and yawned. 'Oh my gosh... Are you okay?' Sandstorm asked.

'Yes... Just exhausted...' Dragonite yawned and Tony heard a grumbling sound. John heard it as well and he walked behind the woman. No one noticed him.

"Umm, are you hungry?" Tony asked. Dragonite nodded and it dropped. It brought its head up and gave Sandstorm a sad look. 'Just make it quick...' Dragonite said. "Give me a second!" Tony called. The woman nodded. "Make it quick!" She snapped.

Sandstorm flew to Tony. 'Dragonite looks horrible!' She said. "I know! We have to go easy on it." Tony said. "Nothing deserves to be treated like that." He said. Sandstorm nodded. 'I have an idea.' Sandstorm said.

'I'll use Draco meteor and I'll tell Dragonite to pretend to be knocked out, so it doesn't suffer.' Sandstorm said. Tony nodded. "Alright, good idea." He said. He then nodded and Sandstorm flew to Dragonite.

'Alright, I'll let you free, but you must do what I say.' Sandstorm said. The Dragonite gave sandstorm and smiled. 'I'm listening.' Dragonite said. 'Alright, I'm going to use Draco meteor, and you have to pretend to be knocked out.' Sandstorm said. 'Alright, I'll be happy to be free.' Dragonite said.

"Alright, Dragonite use dragon breathe!" The woman shouted. Dragonite breathed out a purple breathe but it didn't even get close. This angered the woman. "No you stupid waste of garbage! Do better!" She yelled.

"Ummm, use Draco meteor." Tony said. Sandstorm flew up and unleashed a massive orange orb. It then exploded and multiple meteors down. The woman stepped back as they crashed, none hitting Dragonite. Once the dust cleared Dragonite was down at another spot.

"I win." Tony said. Sandstorm flew to Tony's side. "Will you hold your side of the deal?" Tony said. "No i-" "Yes you WILL!" John yelled. She whipped around. Tony flinched in surprised.

"We all saw how your Druddigon flinched when you raised your hand, and how exhausted your Tyrantrum was, and where do I start on that Dragonite!" John thundered.

"You will release your Pokemon, or your pokedez will be suspended, and don't think I can!" He shouted pulling up a police badge. "Yes, yes... I'm sorry, I'll get right to it." The woman said.

She let out her Pokemon and released them, running out the stadium in a hurry. Three people jumped from the stands and the Pokemon smiled.

"Dina!" One girl said. The tyrantrum smiled and let her get on his back. The girl hugged tyrantrum and tyrantrum smiled. "Druddigon!" A man said. The Druddgion smiled and the two did a series of handshakes.

A rather fat guy ran to Dragonite. "Draggi! I missed you so much!" The man said. The Dragonite smiled and hugged the boy. 'I missed you too.' The Dragonite said. "You look so thin! Let's get you something to eat." The boy said.

"But first..." The boy said. The three Pokemon and people walked to Tony. "Thanks for freeing our Pokemon." The boy said. The girl nodded. "I miss tyrantrum, thanks for getting him back." She said.

"And-" "Stop, stop." Tony said. "What do you mean? And who are you guys?" Tony asked. The boy smiled. "I'm Ronald." The man sighed. "I'm drake." The girl waved from the top of Tyrantrum. "I'm Dina!" She called.

"You see, we rescued these Pokemon together..." Drake said. "And then this woman just threw a pokeball at the Pokemon while we were healing them." Dina said. "We tried our best, but she was fast." Roland said.

"We never saw put Pokemon again, until now." Drake said. "How do you know that these are your Pokemon?" Tony said. "Easy, my Dragonite has a tail with spikes coming off it." Roland said confidentially. Dragonite turned and waved its tail. It has spikes on it.

"My Druddigon knows all the handshakes we made together." Drake said. Druddigon nodded and they fist bumped. Tony nodded and chuckled lightly.

"And my tyrantrum is a snuggle-bug." Dina said. She left down and Tyrantrum fell when she hit a particular spot. "I know all his weak points, and I happen to be the person to revive his fossil." She said.

Tony nodded and Sandstorm chirped. "I'm Tony, and this is my... Buddy, Sandstorm." He said turning lightly red. Sandstorm did the same and smiled.

"Ah, a flygon, that's a nice necklace." Dina said. She then frowned. "That stone... I never seen it. What does it do?" Roland asked. "Is it something secret?" Drake asked. He and Druddigon then high-fived.

Tony crouched in front of Sandstorm and she looked up at him. "Want to show them?" Tony asked. 'Yes.' She said. Tony then stood up. "Alright, everyone settle down!" He yelled to the stadium. Nothing happened.

John stood next to him. "Allow me." He said. He took a deep breath. "Everyone settle down!" He bellowed. The crowd instantly was silenced. "Alright, you wanted to know what this stone Sandstorm has does?" Tony yelled. They chanted yes.

"Well, watch what a strong bond allows us to do!" He yelled. He winked at Sandstorm and threw her up. She smiled and Tony pressed his key stone.

"Sandstorm, mega evolve!" He yelled.

A colorful sphere surrounded Sandstorm. The sphere burst and revealed Sandstorm at her mega evolved form. She flew around the stadium and landed next to Tony. 'Recognize me?' She asked.

Tony smiled and bumped her. She smiled and did the same, knocking him off his feet. She flew to him and put her face above his. Tony then smiled and put his lips over her, making her turn bright red.

Tony then smiled and brought her down next to them and Sandstorm closed her eyes, and kissed Tony hard. Tony smiled and grabbed her cheeks, making the kiss deeper. She blushed and hummed.

...

Sandstorm realized she was daydreaming and she blushed wildly. She flew down and landed next to Tony. She rubbed him gently and he rubbed her head. Drake's mouth dropped open. "What... Happened." Dina said. "I don't know, but that was awesome!" Roland shouted.

"It's mega evolution." Tony said. Sandstorm rubbed her check on his shoulder. Tony smiled and rubbed her cheek gently. She cooed and nudged him. "Cool! Can our Pokemon do it?" Dina said.

"I'm not sure, they need their special mega stone." Tony said. Sandstorm then returned to her normal state. "Why did it de-evolve?" Drake asked. "Mega evolution is temporary." He explained.

'Can you hug me?' Sandstorm asked. "I guess she is feeling happy." He thought. Tony crouched and gave her a soft hug. Sandstorm smiled and put her head on his shoulder.

"Awwww..." Dina and Roland said. Drake just smiled. Tony stopped and lifted Sandstorm up. She cooed and rubbed her head against his chest. Tony looked down at her. "Feeling affectionate?" He asked lightly.

Sandstorm blushed lightly and Tony smiled. He waved to korrina and told her he was getting a room tonight at santalune city. She nodded and went to the skating rink. Tony and Sandstorm went to the Pokemon center and entered the room.

They say on the couch and Sandstorm nudged him. Tony sighed inwardly and thought. "Wow, she is really affectionate." He thought. He picked up Sandstorm and put her on top of his lap.

She smiled and hugged Tony. Tony put his arms around her and squeezed. She smiled and put her face to Tony's. "I just want you to know, I'm proud of you." Tony said.

'Really?' She said. "Yea! You did a great job today, protecting other Pokemon, and creating smart ideas." He smiled brightly at her. She blushed lightly and she pressed her head to his. Tony smiled and rubbed her back.

She cooed and her tail started to shake. 'Thank you...' She said. 'Can I tell you something?' She asked. "Of course you can." He said. 'Well...' She said. Their eyes locked and Tony smiled.

"You can trust me." He said sweetly. 'Alright... Just don't hate me when I do this, alright?' She said. "Do wha-" Tony was cut off as Sandstorm gave him a small kiss on the cheek, making a small *smack* sound.

Tony felt his face turning red and he turned to Sandstorm. "Well, ummm.." He said. Sandstorm giggled and smiled at him. 'Don't say anything. I understand.' She said. She then got up and walked to his room.

Tony let out Lucaria. "Can I talk you for a little?" He asked. Lucaria noticed Tony's face was red. 'Hey, sure.' She said. "I think I like Sandstorm." Tony said. Lucaria nodded and smiled.

'Then just tell her how you feel.' Lucaria said. Tony took a deep breath and nodded at her. "Thanks." He said before returning her. He walked in the room and sat next to Sandstorm.

She looked at him and turned briefly red. 'So... You know I like you?' She asked. "Well, I do now." He said. 'So what do you say?' She said. 'Well, don't hate me when I do this?" Tony said.

'Do wha-' Sandstorm gasped as Tony put his lips over hers. Sandstorm blinked and turned cherry red. She then closed her eyes and pressed against him.

They then separated and stared at each other. 'I've been waiting for that for a long time.' Sandstorm said sweetly. Tony then hugged her and she kissed his cheek. "I guess I have too." He said.

'Soo... Do you like me?' She asked. Tony looked at her. "Yes, I like you." He said. She squealed and nudged him. Tony rubbed her head and they sighed. Sandstorm then turned to Tony and smiled.

She pushed him over and she got on his chest. 'Hehehe.' She said. Tony looked faintly surprised. Sandstorm then leaned over and put her lips over his.

Tony put his hands on her cheeks and pulled her to him. Sandstorm blushed and savored the moment. She hasn't felt this happy in a long time, she wanted Tony for a while now, and now that she had him, she wanted him for good.

They departed and Sandstorm smiled at him. 'You would never leave me right?' Sandstorm asked. "I would never leave you." Tony said. Sandstorm grinned and put her head against him.

She smiled and rumbled happily. "Ready to sleep for the night?" He asked her. 'Yes, I a-' suddenly there was a crash. Tony ran out of his room and saw a shattered window and two Pokemon.

Sandstorm gasped. 'Its entei, and Mew?' She said. New nodded. "Yup, that's us!" Mew chirped. "Legendaries? What are you doing here?" Tony asked. "This must be pretty serious." He said.

"It is!" Entei gruffed. "The legendaires received a prophecy, I'll recite it." He said.

Through thunder and light,

Through lightning and fright,

The world will tremble...

The world is in trouble.

The undead will rise.

To lead to the demise.

Fear, grief, and death,

will show all around...

Unless the hero of light can be found.

Mew giggled. "I'll continue from here." Mew said.

The blades of light.

To beat down the fright.

The hero will be bright.

Stronger than the rest.

The warrior will prevail,

along with the team he will.

Entei stepped up and they spoke together.

Trail they may,

but the hero walks not alone,

For a female friend he finds,

past the point of love to form the most powerful of skills,

the infinity blade storm,

to vanquish the dark lord,

the world depends on him,

he must be the best.

The world will fall,

or survive the wrath,

Fight together and live,

or fight alone and die.

The future lives on him.

Entei stepped back leaving Tont dazed. "Wow." He said. Sandstorm say on the couch, clearly confused. 'Undead will rise.' She said. "Sounds slightly clichè" Tony said. Entei grunted. "I've tried telling them that." He said.

"I'm not quite sure I believe it... But when I see two legendaires, I can't help but do so." Tony said. "Don't blame you, I didn't believe it at first, because the blades of light were a guarded secret." Mew said.

"But I was proved wrong, considering you have them." Mew said. Tony pulled out the blades. They shined in the light. "Yup, those are the blades." Entei said.

Tony turned to Entei. "Do you know when the army will attack, or who the dark lord is?" He asked. Entei shook its head. "I wish, but all we know Is that you are the hero." Entei said. "I need to sleep." Tony said rubbing his head.

"Alright, but just to be safe, we will be traveling with you." Mew said. "We have no idea when they will strike, so it's best you have legendary protection." Entei said. "Alright." Tony said. The two legendaires jumped through the broken window.

Tony and Sandstorm went into his room. They sat on the bed and Tont moaned. "Oh my gosh, we have to prepare for war." He said. 'Don't worry about it now.' Sandstorm said. "But if they attack soon, what if they attack tom-"

he was cut off and Sandstorm kissed him. 'Don't worry about it now... We have to live out, we can prepare a little later...' She said. Tony nodded and returned the kiss. Sandstorm turned red.

"Let's get some sleep." Tony said. 'Alright.' She said. They layed down and pressed their heads together and closed their eyes.

"Good night." Tony said.

Sandstorm waited until he was asleep.

'Good night... Tony, again, I know you can't hear me... But I haven't been completely honest with you... I killed your dad... And I feel awful about it, but I really like you!' Sandstorm said.

'Again, I know you can't hear me... But please don't abandon me because of our pasts. I... I...' Sandstorm took a deep breath.

'I love you!'

...

A little too quick. I'm being a trolly Polley. *insert troll face here.*

Peace out! GigaGuya


	8. Luminose Power Plant

Tony woke up.

He saw Sandstorm looking at him with sad eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" Tony asked. Sandstorm rustled for a moment then sighed. 'There is something I think you need to know...' Sandstorm said. Tony sat up. "What is it?" He asked.

'How do I say I killed his father without hurting him?' She thought. 'I... I like you Tony.' She said sweetly. "Aww." Tony said. He gave Sandstorm a small kiss on the cheek and she smiled.

"Ready to get going?" He said. 'Yes.' Sandstorm said. 'Can I talk to Lucaria first for a little?' Sandstorm asked. "Sure." Tony let out Lucaria and left the room. Lucaria waved at Sandstorm.

'Watch a wanna talk about?' Lucaria asked sitting on the bed. 'I want to talk about Tony.' Sandstorm said. Lucaria grinned at her. 'How's it going between you two?' She asked.

'We kissed...' Sandstorm said. 'Awwww! That's so cute, do you guys go out now or something?' Lucaria said. 'No...' Sandstorm said. 'What's wrong? Don't you want him to like you?' Lucaria asked.

'Yes, I do want him to like me, but I haven't told him about who killed his father.' Sandstorm said. 'You haven't?! But if you want the relationship to last, you need to be honest with him.' Lucaria said.

'But what if it makes him not like me anymore?' Sandstorm said. 'Listen, you have to be honest, because if you tell him later, it would hurt him a lot harder later than now.' Lucaria said. Sandstorm thought for a moment.

'Alright, I'm going to tell him...' She said. 'But I hope he won't hate me.' She thought. She walked out of the room and sat on the couch next to Tony. He looked at her and smiled.

'Tony... Can I tell you something?' Sandstorm asked. "Sure." He said. 'But when I tell you, ease don't hate me, ok?' Sandstorm said. "I wouldn't do that." Tony said.

'A-Alright... So you knew your f-father?' She said. "Yea? What about him." Tony said. 'You said h-he died-d by a F-flygon...' Sandstorm said. "Yea, I did..." Tony said. 'Well, I-I-I... I can't do this!' She wailed. She ran into the bathroom and closed the door.

Lucaria walked out of the bedroom and looked around for Sandstorm. 'Where did sandstorm go?' She asked. "She went into the bathroom... Crying..." Tony said. "I feel awful." He said.

Lucaria sighed. 'Did she tell you about your father?' Lucaria asked. "No, she was about to, then she ran in the bathroom." Tony said. 'Wait here.' She said before knocking on the door.

'Sandstorm, I know you feel bad, but you have to tell him.' Lucaria said. 'But, what, if he hates me!' Sandstorm said. She sniffed. 'He won't hate you, you know he is nicer than that!' Lucaria said.

'Are you sure?' Sandstorm asked. 'You said yourself that you two kissed, do you think he would hate you after he expressed his feelings?' Lucaria said. There was a pause then Sandstorm came out.

She walked to Tony and took a deep breath. 'Alright, just tell him.' Lucaria said. Tony sat down and crossed his arms, giving sandstorm a puzzled look. 'Alright, let me say it like this.' Sandstorm said.

'I killed your father.' Sandstorm blurted. Tony's eyes widened and he closed his eyes. Sandstorm feared that he would lash out at her. "Thank you." Tony said. That surprised Sandstorm.

'You're not mad at me?' Sandstorm said. 'I'm getting water.' Lucaria said. She walked to Tony's room. "Well, a little... No, yes I'm mad, but I'm glad you told me know instead of waiting for a later time." Tony said.

"And out of all honesty, you changed, where you the flygon that really killed my dad?" Tony said. 'Yes, I remember it.' Sandstorm said. "You changed a lot, you become nicer, and you actually won my feelings." Tony said.

Sandstorm smiled. "And I did that to your eye, I'm sorry about that." Tony said. 'It's alright, I'm just glad you aren't mad at me.' Sandstorm said. "Why?" Tony asked.

'You know, I didn't want you to hate me for something I did 4 years ago.' Sandstorm said. "Now, I'm a little mad, but it won't change my feelings for you." Tony said. Sandstorm spread her wings and flew next to him.

'Really?' Sandstorm said. "Really, I like you, more than a friend." Tony said. 'Do you love me though?' She thought. 'Thank you.' Sandstorm said. Tony gave Sandstorm a hug.

When Tony stopped he got up. "We should get on the road to Cyllage city." He said. 'Alright.' Sandstorm said. They quickly got on the road, though Korrina was a little tired.

They walked into the forest and where quickly stopped. Entei and Mew stopped in front of them and nodded. "Give a shout if you need help, we will be watching you." Mew said. "I'll keep that in mind, thanks." He said.

He did a mini-salute and Mew copied him, giggling lightly. "I will be matching your pace, so feel free to run." Entei said. "Thanks, but no thanks." Tony said. Entei grunted and they got on the road, the legendaires hiding not to far away.

... Luminose City ...

The group has arrived at Luminose city. Tony looked around at the large city. Sandstorm was amazed. 'Wow, this is such a large city!' She said. Tony nodded. "Being the center of kalos has some perks." Tony said.

'What's that tower in the middle?' She asked. "That's prism tower, the beauty of Luminose city." Tony said. "Not only that, but prism tower has a gym in it." Korrina said.

Tony and Sandstorm turned to her. "Really?" 'Really?' They said at the same time. "Yes, Clemont is the gym leader here, he specializes in electric type Pokemon, there he is now." Korrina said.

She waved to a small blonde boy. "Hey Clemont!" She called. The boy turned to Korrina and smiled. "Oh hey Korrina, I didn't expect to see you here." Clemont said. He then waved at Tony.

"Hey, I'm Clemont, nice to meet you." Clemont said. "I'm Tony, and this is my buddy, Sandstorm." Tony said. Sandstorm waved at Clemont. "A Flygon?! Amazing!" Clemont said putting his face to Sandstorm.

Sandstorm stepped back looking uncomfortable. Tony picked her up and she cooed. "Oops, got excited." Clemont said. Tony shrugged and smiled. "Hey, want to come with me, I have a mission I can't do alone." Clemont said.

"Sure, what's the mission?" Tony asked. 'Are we going to help?' Sandstorm asked. "Yes, we are going to help." Tony said. Her head dropped. "Don't worry, I'm sure it will be okay." Tony said.

"Alright, the power plant has recently been raided, the power plant gives all the power to Luminose, if it goes out so does Luminose." Clemont said. "Where is the power plant located?" Tony asked.

It's past the desert, north of the tower." Clemont said. 'Desert?' Sandstorm said excitedly. "Now your interested huh?" Tony said. 'Yea.' Sandstorm said turning slightly red.

"Before we go, you should meet my father, he is coming with us." Clemont said. "Alright, it will be nice to visit Meyer again." Korrina said. "Cool." Tony said.

Clemont let them to a small apartment with the garage open. A muscular man and an Ampharos waved at them. "Hey Clemont! Bonnie will be happy to see you!" Meyer said.

"Aww man! I forgot about Bonnie!" He said. "Anyway, this is Korrina, and this is Tony." Clemont introduced them. Meyer noticed the stone on Sandstorm and Tony's key stone.

"Ah, a key stone, I need to keep an eye on him." Meyer thought. Tony then rubbed Sandstorm's head. She cooed happily and nudged him. "I see you and your Flygon have a pretty strong bond." Meyer said.

"Yea, a really strong bond." Tony said. 'A really strong bond, but don't tell them that we kissed.' Sandstorm said. 'What!' Ampharos said. "Don't tell anyone else, alright?" Tony told Ampharos.

Ampharos stepped back in shock. 'You can understand me?' Ampharos said. "Yes, I can, but don't tell any other pokemon." Tony said. 'Alright.' Ampharos said.

Clemont and Meyer watched from a distance, amazed. 'But have you two really kissed?' Ampharos said. 'Yes, we have.' Sandstorm said. 'Can you do it real quick? If it is not two weird.' Ampharos asked.

Sandstorm looked up at Tony and nodded lightly. Meyer, Clemont, and Korrina turned around and started to talk about Tony's ability. Sandstorm got up and pressed her lips onto Tony's.

Ampharos nodded. 'Alright, I believe you.' Ampharos said. They stopped and turned lightly red. Sandstorm flew and landed on the ground. Tony then turned to the three people talking.

They turned to him and Clemont blinked. "Can you really understand Pokemon?" Clemont asked. "Yes." Tony said. "Wow. Can I have a word with you." Meyer said. "Sure..." Tony said.

Meyer led Tony and Sandstorm inside and on a couch. Tony layed down on the couch and Sandstorm got on his chest and circled around before laying down on him. Sandstorm then sighed and looked at him.

'I hope you don't mind.' Sandstorm said. "I don't mind." Tony said. He put a hand on her cheek and she rested her head next to Tony's. She cooed lightly and Meyer then spoke.

"Alright, I know you have a key stone, as well as the blades of light." Meyer said. Tony narrowed his eyes. "How did you know." He asked.

"I got the new that the hero will come to me, from Arceus." Meyer said. Tony sighed. "You heard the prophecy as well?" Tony asked. "Yup, and i see Sandstorm is your Pokemon." Meyer said. Tony sat up and gave Sandstorm a small kiss on the cheek.

"Yup, she sure is." Tony said. Sandstorm blushed lightly. "What about the power plant misson." Tony said. "Yes, a gang known as Team Flare raided the base and took the power, it will only be a matter of time before power goes out" Meyer said.

"I see, when do we go to the plant?" Tony asked. "Tomorrow, these people are different, they are strong we need to train." Meyer said. Tony nodded. "Meet me in the yard." Meyer said.

... The Yard ...

Tony met Meyer in the yard with the others. "Alright, we will battle to train." Meyer said. "I will battle Tony, Korrina will battle Clemont." Meyer said. Everyone nodded and got into place.

Meyer nodded at Tony. "Battle begin!" He shouted. Sandstorm got on the field. "Alright, go Ampharos." Meyer said. Ampharos stepped on the field. Ampharos, use thunderbolt.

An idea sprang to Tony's mind as he realized the field. The dusty field. "Sandstorm, dodge and spiral up!" Tony yelled. Sandstorm dodged the bolt and spiraled up, creating a dusty tornado.

It disrupted Korrina's and Clemonts battle. They turned to the large tornado. "No go to Ampharos!" He yelled. Sandstorm flew to Ampharos and Ampharos was forced to the ground. "Now use hyper beam straight down!" Tony shouted.

Sandstorm unleashed a hyper beam right down and the tornado scattered dust as the beam exploded on Ampharos. Everyone flinched until the dust cleared revealing a knocked out Ampharos.

"Good job Sandstorm!" He shouted. Sandstorm flew next to him and landed on his shoulder. Meyer nodded. "Impressive." He said. "Go blaziken." He said. The fire-fighting starter appeared.

He then took out a key stone. "Uh oh." He said. "Hey dad? What's that stone." Clemont said. "Blaziken, mega evolve!" He shouted.

A colorful sphere surrounded blaziken and it burst, revealing mega blaziken. "Woah!" Clemont said. Mega blaziken grunted lightly. "Looks like it's our turn." Tony said.

Sandstorm smiled and flew up. "Sandstorm, mega evolve!" He yelled. He pressed his key stone and a colorful sphere surrounded Sandstorm. It burst revealing Sandstorm in its mega form.

Sandstorm flew around at a fast speed and landed in front of Mega Blaziken. "Alright, use hyper beam!" Tony yelled. "Flamethrower!" Meyer said. The attacks collided ad exploded.

"Nice, but it ends here." Tony said. "Fly up!" Tony yelled. Sandstorm spiraled up and grinned. "Draco meteor!" Tony yelled.

Sandstorm formed an orb of draconic energy and Meyer winced. She released the orb and it exploded mid-air creating multiple meteors falling down. Blaziken' eyes widened as the multiple orbs smashed into it.

Once the meteors disappeared Blaziken reverted back to its normal form. Meyer sighed and returned his blaziken. "Good job, take a rest." Meyer said. "Great job Sandstorm!" Tony said. Sandstorm returned to her normal state and yawned.

"Tired huh? Hey Meyer! Can I stay at your place for the night?" He asked. Meyer nodded. "Sure, let me show you to your room, Korrina and Clemont, keep practicing please." Meyer said. They nodded and started thei battle.

Meyer led Tony to his room and he and Sandstorm entered the room. "Get some rest, we get back the power plant to-" suddenly the lights flickered. "They already re directed the electricity... Get some sleep." Meyer said.

He walked down the house and Tony got in the bed. Sandstorm got on top of him and looked down and met his eyes. She lowered her head and their lips met.

Once they separated Sandstorm giggled. 'Your cute when you turn red.' She said. Tony in response blushed lightly. "Well, let's get some sleep." Tony said. 'Wait... Because we kissed... Does this mean we go... Out?' Sandstorm asked.

"Do you want to go out with me?" He asked. 'I would like that a lot.' Sandstorm said. Tony kissed her cheek and closed his eyes. "Good night sandstorm." He said.

Sandstorm waited until he was asleep and she pressed her body against his.

"Sleep well my love."


	9. Power Plant Siege

Tony woke up.

He saw Sandstorm's face above his with a weird face on. He grunted lightly and she mumbled. 'Can tell him...' She sleep-talked. "Tell me what?" Tony said lightly. 'Can't tell him... Care about him. L-' she then woke up.

'Huh? What's happening.' She said. "You were talking in your sleep." Tony said. Sandstorm's eyes widened. 'Did I say anything?' She said worriedly. 'Because if I said something I should t have, then, ten... Then!"' She started to panic.

'Are you sure, did I say anythi-' before she started to panic again Tony gave her a kiss. "It's alright, you didn't say anything important." Tony assured her. Sandstorm sighed and rested on his chest.

"Hey, we have to get ready for today, we are taking the power plant." Tony said. Sandstorm nodded and got off him. Tony got up and put on some clothes. He then put on his belt and added the blades.

Suddenly the door burst and Entei and Mew entered, followed by Meyer. "Listen, we are helping." Entei said. "Really? Why?" Tony asked. "This may be linked to the prophecy." Mew said.

"If they transfer all the power, then the project on gets closer to happeneing." Mew said. "Message carried." Tony said. Entei noticed he had the blades on. "Bringing the blades, smart." Entei said.

"Yea, you all better take weapons, team flare will be armed, so you must be prepared for anything." Mew said. Meyer grinned at Mew. "You know we are always armed." He said. Mew nodded ten giggled.

Sandstorm glanced at Tony. Tony pulled out the blades and twirled them. "If there is a battle coming, hand to hand, we better prepare." He said. They all nodded and they woke Clemont and Korrina up.

When they were about to enter the yard a small girl stopped Clemont. "Wait!" She said. "Bonnie, now is not the time!" He said. "Awww, alright." She said. She walked inside.

Tony pulled out his blades and twirled them. Korrina then crossed her arms and a single broad blade appeared. "Where did you get that?" Tony asked.

"We gym leaders often get knees from legendaires, we are given these blades to prove that we are leaders." She said. "And to. You know, battle bad people that try to kill us." Korrina said.

Clemont nodded. "Anyway, we will head to the gym when we think we are ready." Clemont said. "I'm ready whenever." Tony said. "In that case, you won't mind sparring with me." He said.

Tony nodded and a small prismatic blade formed in his hands when he held his fingers in a certain way. "Hm." Tony thought. Clemont charged at him and instincts pulsed through him.

He parried the first blades and blocked the second strike. He forced the blade into Clemont, pushing him back. Clemont grunted and charged at him once more. Tony then jumped high and spun over Clemonts head and whacked his back with the blunt edge.

He flinched and Tony got down and swung his leg under Clemont, making him trip. By the time Clemont turned around Tony held the blade under his chin. Tony clearly won.

Clemont brought his fingers apart and the blade dissapeared. Tony put his blades up and extended a hand to Clemont. He lifted him up and he grunted. "You're ready." Clemont said.

Tony then stepped back in shock. A vision passed through his head and Sandstorm walked to him worriedly. Tony let out a howl of pain and Entei ran to him. "What's happening!" He shouted. Mew flew to him. "I don't know!"

Tony then gasped and collapsed, unconscious. Sandstorm squealed in fear and lifted him up. 'We need to get him rested!' She said frantically. Entei nodded but mew shook its head. "No, allow me." Mew said.

Mew placed a hand on Tony and Mew began to speak words unknown to the others. Suddenly a bright light surrounded Tony and he was lifted. It soon burst and Tony opened his eyes.

He stood up and faltered. He moaned lightly and looked around. "Wha... What happened." He said. Sandstorm hugged him. "Oh hey... Sandstorm." He said. That alerted Sandstorm.

"Ready to go... The power plant was it?" Tony asked confused. "Wait... Where am I?" He said. He then shook his head. "Hey, let's get this power plant business over with." He said.

He then walked around. Entei turned to mew. "What did you do?" Entei said. "I lifted him from uncounciousness, but he seems to have a small case of amnesia." Mew said. "He is recovering fast."

Meyer then turned to Tony and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ready to take back the power plant?" He asked. Tony thought for a moment then nodded.

"Then let's take back the power plant!"

... Desert route to Power Plant ...

Sandstorm was flying around in the wind. 'This feels like home!' She trilled. She then spiraled forward and sped ahead of the group. "Don't go to far!" Tony called. Tony then spun around in a circle.

"So, who is team flare?" He asked. Meyer turned to him. "They are a criminal gang involved in doing stealing, kidnapping, and Pokemon fusion." He explained. "Now... I have no idea."

Sandstorm now flew over a large crowd of people with red hair. What alerted her was that they were entering the power plant, armed with weapons. 'I guess this is team flare.' She thought.

Suddenly a arrow wized next to her wing and she flew back scared. A group of people saw her and where determined to take her down. 'Help!' She yelled. Another arrow wized by her head, almost striking her eye.

'Help!' Tony heard. "Sandstorm is in trouble!" He said. He then ran ahead, the others following him. He saw Sandstorm being chased by a group of men. He gasped when he saw an arrow-like object pierce through her wing.

"No!" He shouted. Sandstorm let out a cry of pain and fell down, unable to use her wings to stay balanced. Tony caught her in his hands and he looked at the arrow-like object.

The arrow was barbed, so Tony could not pull it out, and the would was bleeding badly. The men charged at Tony with knives. Tony stepped back and allowed Meyer and the others pulled out their weapons.

Tony put a hand on Sandstorm and rubbed her. She weakly looked up at him. "It's alright, let me see what I can do about the arrow." Tony said. Sandstorm coughed lightly.

He peered at the arrow and confirmed that the arrow was barbed. "Alright, the arrow is barbed, so I can't pull it out." Tony said. "All I can do it cut one end and push it through." He said running his forehead.

Sandstorm cooed and rubbed his hand. 'Do what you need to do.' She said lightly. Tony pulled out the blades of light and cut one end of the arrow and he put them on his belt. Luckily the arrow was already poking out the other end.

"Alright, this is going to hurt for a little." Tony said. Sandstorm gave him a small kiss on the cheek. 'Go ahead...' She said. Tony grabbed the stick of the arrow and with one mighty push, he pushed the arrow through her wing.

Sandstorm squealed with pain and whacked Tony back. Sandstorm then gasped as more blood pulsed out. Tony torn a part of his shirt and wrapped it around the hole in her wing.

Sandstorm was taking rapid breathes. "It's alright, calm down." He whispered in her ear. She calmed down and Tony wrapped his shirt cloth around her wing multiple times.

He then stepped back and nodded. Sandstorm looked at her wing and stood up. She spread her wings gently and she walked to Tony. 'Thank you...' She said. Tony smiled and he hugged her.

When he got up Sandstorm faltered. "I'm not sure you can do this siege though now." He said. Sandstorm shook her head and leapt on him. 'No! I can still help! I want to help!' She said.

Sandstorm have him a look that Tony could not turn down. "Alright, but promise me you will be careful." Tony said. Sandstorm squealed and kissed him on the cheek. 'Thank you.' She said.

Tony walked up to Meyer, who had tied up the grunts with some spare rope he brought. Meyer noticed the wraps around Sandstorm's wing. He nodded. "Smart, we got rid of these grunts, and they are from team flare." Meyer said.

Tony nodded and sighed. "We also took a power plant pass from one of these." Clemont said. He lifted up a pass. It said. "Power Plant Pass." On it. He turned to a steel door nearby with a lock on it.

Meyer swiped the card and the door opened. "Alright, when you're ready, we will go in." Meyer said. Korrina, Clemont, and Tony nodded.

... Inside the Power Plant ...

Tony looked around and he felt Sandstorm shake in his arms. 'This place is spooky huh?" Tony said. 'Yes, I wonder where that fizzing noise is coming from.' She said. There was a strange buzz in the air.

Clemont uneasily noticed the buzz. "That's a lot of electricity if we can shear it like this." He said. "If we are not careful, we could get shocked." Clemont said. Tony shivered and nodded.

They arrived in the main center. "Woah..." Tony said. They where looking at a pair of generators, pulsing with energy. A spark flew from it and Korrina winced.

"Hey, what are you doing here!" Someone yelled. The group looked up and saw a man and woman looking down at them. They wore red and white clothes. "And what are you looking at! Get them!" The man yelled.

A large group of team flare grunts came from the left and right of the group. Clemont formed his blade and Korrina did the same. "Take em' out!" Meyer yelled. Tony stepped back and put Sandstorm down.

"Stay down, and be careful, I don't want to lose you." Tony said. 'Alright, but call me if you need me.' Sandstorm said. Tony nodded and pulled out his blades. The team flare woman noticed and grinned.

She turned to the man and grinned. "I have identified the blades of light, project Revival may be at a halt." She said. "No. That is not possible!" The man said. "But no other blades matched the one the boy has." The woman said.

"Very well, have you identified any possible weaknesses?" The man said. "Only one, the holder of the blades is the hero, but a weakness has been found." The woman said. "And what weakness is that." The man said.

"The hero has a Flygon that i am 87% sure he is fond of." She said. "And how do we use that information?" The man frowned at her. "Easy, we take the Flygon out, the hero will lose motivation." The woman said. She took out a gun.

"I see, I will send a grunt to take the Flygon. Then when the hero and his friends come, we shall make the Flygon deceased." The man said. He also pulled out a gun.

Tony knocked out another man and dashed around the corner. Another group of grunts charged at the group. "Dang it! Form up!" Tony shouted. The 4 got into formation.

But Tony did not notice the grunt that tackled Sandstorm. 'Hey wha-' sandstorm was cut off as the grunt put a knife over her neck. "Shut up and come with me if you want to live." The grunt said. Sandstorm nodded and started to tear up.

"I'll let you live if you surrender." The woman bribed. "Shut up!" Meyer said. "As if!" Tony said. "The Flygon is here." The man said. The woman turned and saw an injured Flygon that looked scared.

"Aww, that boy should have never let you come." The woman said. Sandstorm couldn't speak because of the rag tied over her mouth. "I'm sorry, but you won't survive this, only hurt you're precious trainer." She said.

Sandstorm started to cry. Tony then felt a knife cut the tip of his skin. He grunted then smiled at the grunt. "Now!" He yelled. Entei burst through the entranced and used flamethrower on a group of men.

"Hm, if you surrender now, I won't hurt the one you care most." The woman offered. Tony felt a tremor the clenched his teeth. "Shut up!" He yelled. The woman turned to Sandstorm and pouted. "Well, you lost your last chance." The woman said.

"Alright, get in front of her, make it more dramatic for the hero." The woman said. She peered over the railing and saw that Toby was almost about to go up the rail to the control deck.

"Get ready, he is almost here." The woman said.

Tony then smashed his blade into the last grunt's head, knocking him out. He then looked around. "I guess that's the last of them." Meyer said. "All we have to is confront the woman."

They all turned to Tony. "We are ready when you are." Clemont said. He separated his fingers and the blade dissapeared. "Are you ready? Take the time you need, but there isn't much of it." Korrina joked. Tony nodded and twirled his blades.

"Alright, let's do this!" He said. "Charge!" He then yelled. They ran up the ramp and they got into an offensive formation.

The woman applauded them. "Well, well, well, I didn't expect this!" The woman said. "Shut it! Why are you here!" Tony yelled raising the blades to face level. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, how naïve." She said.

"We use this electricity for the prophecy." A man said. "What about the prophecy!" Meyer yelled. "Prophecy?" Clemont said glancing at Korrina, who looked equally confused. Entei grunted.

"We want to unleash terror on kalos!" The woman said. "We will use electricity to revive the undead and rain havoc on all!" The man said. "You will never succeed! Give it up now, you are surrounded." Tony yelled.

"Ah, you should surrendered, now, you will pain worst than anything you have ever felt!" The woman said. The man moved and revealed Sandstorm, tied and gagged. She looked up and saw Tony. She gave him a look of sorrow and she lowered her head.

"Here is your one true love... Pathetic, and in mercy." She pulled out a gun. Tony flinched and lowered his blades lightly. Clemont made his prismatic blades dissapear. Korrina made her blade dissapear.

The woman pointed the gun at Sandstorm and she started to shake in fear. "You could have saved her, and you wasted it." The woman said.

"oh no..." Meyer said. "Say goodbye to you only love." The woman said.

"No!" Tony screamed. And the woman pulled the trigger.

Tony felt the whole world slow down as the bullet pierced through Sandstorm's heart.

...

Wow. Peace out!

GigaGuya


	10. Overcoming the Obstacle

Tony dropped the blades.

... Hall of Origin ...

"Meeting now!" Arceus roared. The legendaires except for Entei and mew appeared. "What happened!" Articuno said. "Sandstorm had been killed, the prophecy is in danger!" Arceus said furiously.

"Oh shit!" Moltres said. "So what will happen now!" Zekrom said. "There must be something we can do!" Reshiram said. "There is." Arceus said.

"Then do it!" Giratina yelled, surprising some legendaires. "I have to meet with Tony personally first." Arceus said. "Do it now dang it!" Thundered landorus. "I'll get right to it!" Arceus shouted.

"As of now, I want all of you to perform your special tasks, scout the island region, do not seperate from your legendary partner or partners." Arceus said.

"Shaymin, Suicine, come with me, you are needed with me." Arceus said. Shannon morphed to sky form and flew to Arceus. Suicine dashed to Arceus. "We depart to Luminose, now!" Arceus said.

... Luminose Pwer Plant ...

Sandstorm has just been shot in the heart, there was no way she could have survived the impact. "No..." Tony said. Sandstorm's eyes shot open and closed again, for good. Tony picked up his blades and he felt his hands shaking.

"Aww, look at Hero... Sad for his little girlfriend." The woman said. Tony wiped a tear away and faced the woman. "The prophecy will never be complete now!" She said. "No." Tony said.

"The prophecy shall prevail... Prevail!" He roared. The blades blazed an intense white. Mew flew to Entei. "What the..." Suddenly Tony punched the woman and she slammed into the wall far away.

Tony then looked at the man and narrowed his eyes. He dashed like a blur and picked up the man and hurled him above the woman. The blades turned normal and Tony dropped them.

He dashed to Sandstorm and lifted her head. "Please, say something to me!" He shouted. Nothing. "Please, you must hear me!" Tony said. Meyer put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." He said.

Tony then started to cry, but he soon stopped. "Whatever team flare wants, they are dead to think about it." He said coldly. "Entei." He said. Entei turned to him. "Cover me while I get Sandstorm out of this place." He said.

"Clemont, I think you can re-direct the electricity from the place team flare wants it to Luminose, fast." Tony sad. Clemont nodded. "Korrina, Meyer, stay with Clemont, when he finishes, meet me in front of your place." Tony said. Tony carried Sandstorm in his arms and walked down the ramp.

He carried her to Meyer's room and put her on the bed. Entei and Mew stood by him. "I'm sorry about... You know." Mew said. A few minutes later Korrina, Meyer and Clemont walked in.

"Hey, you have to be strong." Meyer said. Tony said nothing. "Tony, I know you are sad about Sandstorm, but you have to be strong, do what she would have wanted." Korrina said.

"Here, let us take you around, let us try to cheer you up." Clemont said. Tony turned to them. "Alright." He said with no feeling. Korrina then stepped forward. "I'll take you to the rink here." She said.

... Luminose Skating Rink ...

Tony put on his skates and skated without Korrina. She quickly caught up with him and the same woman and man from the Santalune rink skated to him. "Hey where is your Flygon?" The woman asked.

Tony flinched and skated in front of them. Korrina gave an apologetic glance to the couple and skated to Tony. He skated faster and Korrina sighed. "Alright, time for the action rink." The DJ said.

The rink changed to the action course and Tony decided to sit out. Korrina sat next to him. "This is the course Sandstorm and I did first together." He said. He put his hands to his face.

"This isn't working, let me contact Clemont." Korrina said. Korrina led Tony to a phone booths and she contacted Clemont. He soon came over and led Tony to an Art museum.

Clemont led Tony around the place and tried to cheer him up. "Look at this, doesn't this look nice?" Clemont said. He was referring to a painting of a Flygon in a desert oasis.

Tony grunted and looked away from it. "It's nice." Tony said. Clemont noticed and frowned at him. "Cmon, you have to cheer up!" Clemont said.

"..." Tony said nothing. "You can't let Sandstorm's memory had you back, there are people here that really care about you." He said. "..." Tony still said nothing. He took out Sandstorm's pokrball and spun it with his fingers.

"Dang, what I want to know is who that woman is, and what team flare wants with all that power." Tony said. He pulled out a blade and swing it. "Stupid." He said. He accidentally cut off a painting.

"I've got it. I'll contact Meyer, what I'm trying to do isn't helping you." Clemont said. Tony nodded and took a seat on a cushioned bench. Meyer came to the museum a few minutes later and picked Tony up.

"Come with me, I want to show you something." He said. "It better be hell good if you think it can cheer me up." Tony said. "Who said anything about cheering you up.?" Meyer said.

Meyer led Tony to a stadium, where a battle is currently in place. Meyer led him to a seat and he sat down. The battle was a hydregion vs a gengar. The hydregion was smiling and the gengar was pacing around, throwing attacks.

"Do you know what these Pokemon have that you don't have?" Meyer said. "No idea, but I have a good guess." Tony said. "These Pokemon have overcame their past." Meyer said.

"How do you know their past!" Tony demanded. "That's my power, I can use aura to detect pasts." Meyer said. His eyes flashed briefly blue. "See that gengar, that gengar has lost its friends in a battle against a trenevant." He said.

"But look at it now. It's dashing around, it has overcome its past." Meyer said. Tony nodded slowly. "And that hydregion, it has watched its parents get taken away by a rogue trainer."

The hydregion was smiling while dodging the attacks. "Do you think you can overcome your past?" Meyer said. "I can... But it will take a very long time." Tony said. "I'm going back, I need to rest."

Meyer nodded and Tony made his way to Meyer's house. He went into his room and saw mew and Entei. They turned to him and he noticed they had a serious light into their eyes.

"Hey, what's going on." Tony said. "We received a message, Arceus wants to meet us at the corridor stone." Mew said. "Me too?" Tony said. "Yes, escpically you, as well as Sandstorm." Entei said.

"Sandstorm..." Tony said glancing at sandstorm's body. "Yes, apparently Arceus has something to do with the 4 of us... So we shall meet him." Mew said. "When do we head out." Tony asked.

Entei lifted his head. "Arceus says he is already there, so let's head out." Entei said. Tony carefully lifted Sandstorm and carried her body in his arms. Their necklace bumped together lightly and Entei and mew led Tony to the corridor stone.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "This is pretty close to my house, are you sure nobody won't see you?" Tony asked. "I placed an enchantment here so that nobody without any of the legendaires authority could see it." Mew said.

The legendary Pokemon led Tony to a large rock, where Arceus, Shaymin, and Suicine were waiting. Arceus raised its head and nodded at Entei and mew. Tony looked at them and frowned.

"Why did you want me here, and with Sandstorm, she's dead!" He shouted. "We know that she is dead, human." Arceus said. "We brought you here, because we can help you." Suicine said.

"And how exactly?" Tony said. "It's best that we tell you, after we show you the cross section." Shaymin said. "Cross section?" He said. "Follow us." Arceus said. Tony silently followed the five legendary Pokemon.

They led him to a strange set of symbols on the ground. It was a large circle, surrounded by a large circle and 5 smaller circles. "We haven't done this in a long time... Are you sure this will work?" Mew said.

"It will work." Arceus said. "What do you mean it will work!" Tony said. "You see, this is the spirit mark for a revival ceremony." Arceus said. "Rev-vival ceremony?" Tony said.

"Yes, it is clear that you are hurt to the loss of Sandstorm, so we believe this is the only way to make you feel better." Shaymin said yawning. "You can revive sandstorm?" Tony said. He felt his heart beat rising.

"Yes, but we need the help from the blades of light, and he holder of the blades." Arceus said. Tony nodded. "So what do I need to do." He said. "Put sandstorm in the middle circle, and you stand two paces from her." Entei said.

Tony did so and looked at Arceus. "Now, put the two blades in the large circle." Arceus said. Tony did so. "Now we can start the ceremony." Arceus said. "Great! Let's get to it!" Tony said.

"Wait, Arceus... Remember the last ceremony, you know what happened to the expert." Entei said. Arceus nodded and faces Tony. "What happened now?" He said. "Yes... The cost." Suicine said.

"Well, revival is a powerful spell, it comes with a cost." Arceus said. "I'm willing to take that cost." Tony said. "But the cost is-" "I'm willing to take that risk." Tony said. Arceus looked at the legendaires, who all shrugged.

"Alright... Let's start." Arceus said. Arceus sent a message to Entei and Mew. "You know I what the cost is. Make him overcome it." They both nodded and they faced Tony.

"Suicine, if you please." Arceus said. Suicine ducked its head and a blue orb surrounded the circle it was standing on. A small circle surrounded Sandstorm and Tony.

"Shaymin, if you please." Arceus said. Shaymin ducked its head and a green orb formed. A green circle surrounded Tony and he ducked, feeling something drain away. One of the blades of light started to float.

"Entei, if you please." Arceus said. Entei ducked its head and a red orb formed. The circle around Sandstorm and Tony started to spin. Tony grunted and fell to his knees.

"Mew, if you please." Arceus said. Mew ducked its head and formed a purple orb. A cylinder of light surrounded Sandstorm and Tony.

"Alright, Tony, do you want to go through with this!" Arceus asked. Tony got up and nodded. "Then please, duck your head." Arceus said. Tony did some and the legendaires got up.

"Alright, now." Arceus said. The legendaires blasted Sandstorm with the orbs and they started to spin around her. "Now... The cost is precious, but you must prevail, good luck." Arceus said.

The blades glowed an intense white. Arceus ducked its head and formed a move. Arceus blasted the orb into the sky, and it exploded into mini versions of it. They split up and some entered Tony and Sandstorm.

"Here we go." Arceus said. "Askïnas Dūhyal, Syñthaß!" Arceus yelled. Suddenly the columns blazed and Tony clenched his teeth and fell. "Qüranyra! Łèviticus, deçeptïčus!" Arceus chanted.

Tony watched as Sandstorm's heart wound started to seal up and he smiled, despite the pain. "Finish... It..." He panted. Arceus nodded and the blades implanted themselves next to Tony's and Sandstorm's circle.

" Jünaia, heáīłio. Llevrrïve!" Arceus shouted. Tony was lifted and Sandstorm was as well. The columns blazed multiple colors and they both fell, the columns dissapearing. Sandstorm slowly got up and looked around. Tony lost something, but could not remember what it was.

'Huh? What's going on- Tony!" She said. She ran over to Tony and the legendaires grouped together. She shook him and Tony took a few breathes. "Hey... What the!" Tony then backed up from Sandstorm, making her flinch.

"Who are you?"


	11. Amnesia

"Who are you?"

Those three words stung Sandstorm. 'What do you mean! It's me, Sandstorm!' She said. Tony ignored her. "In fact... Where am I?" He said. Sandstorm stepped back until she bumped into Arceus.

"'What's wrong with Tony... And. And... How am I alive?!' She said. Entei stepped forward and sighed. "Let us explain." Entei said. "When you got shot, you died." Mew said. 'I remember that.' Sandstorm said.

"But Tony got depressed, and we decided the only way to cure his depression, was to bring you back." Entei said. "And so we did, we are at the corridor stone, and we revived you." Suicine said.

'But why doesn't Tony remember me!' She said. "We warned him about a cost, but he said he would take any risk." Shaymin said. Sandstorm looked down at Shaymin. "But little did he know that the cost was a large case of Amnesia... Or memory loss."

Sandstorm stepped back in shock. 'So... He knows nothing!' She cried. "All he knows is his name, and his language, but everything else... Gone." Arceus said. 'But.. But...' Sandstorm started to cry.

Tony noticed and stood up. "It's alright... Whatever you are." He said. Sandstorm started to cry harder. 'Is. T-thee. There, we-we can do t-to help him?' Sandstorm said.

"There is nothing We can do." Arceus said. Sandstorm sniffed. "But you have a lot to do. She bolted up at that. 'What do you mean?' She asked. "Tony has a strong case of amnesia, and you may be the only way he can break it." Entei said.

Sandstorm sniffed and got up, determined. 'Ill see what I can do.' She said. "What's amnesia?" Tony asked. 'It's a loss of memory.' Sandstorm told him. "What?" He said. 'I should take you home.' Sandstorm said.

"Alrighty then..." Tony said. Arceus spoke just before she left the corridor stone. "Wait, Entei and Mew will help you." Arceus said. Entei and Mew dashed to Sandstorm and followed her to Tony's house.

... Tony's House ...

Sandstorm entered the house with Tony, surprising his mom. "Who are you?" He asked mom. "What do you mean?" Mom asked. "He has a massive case of amnesia." Entei said surprising mom.

"Entei?" She asked. "And mew!" Mew said. "Listen, Tony has a case of amnesia, he does not remember everything that happened from now til he was 3." Entei said. Mom nodded. "Can we rid of the amnesia?" She asked.

"We can't, but Sandstorm can." Mew said. "Sandstorm?" She asked. "That's the Flygon, she is probably Tony's best chance of remembering who he was." Mew said. Mom thought for a moment then nodded.

She then noticed a scar on Sandstorm's heart. "How did you get that scar?" She asked. 'I got shot.' Sandstorm said. Mom blinked at her and Sandstorm remembered only Tony could understand her. "She got shot." Entei said.

Mom nodded and walked away. Sandstorm led Tony to his room. 'Alright, where do I start?" She asked herself. "At beginning?" Tony prompted. Sandstorm laughed lightly. 'Oh, let out Lucaira.' She said.

"Lucaria?" He asked. 'Throw that ball this is on the belt under your shirt.' Sandstorm said. Tony picked it up and threw it without trying. Lucaria appeared and waved at Tony. 'Hey Tony.' She said.

"And who are you?" Tony asked. Lucaria frowned and looked at Sandstorm. 'He revived me, but at the cost of his memory.' Sandstorm said. Lucaira looked horrified. 'You died!' She said.

'Well, yes, but Tony revived me.' Sandstorm said. 'But at the cost of memory... Can we get him to snap out?' Lucaria said. 'Well, the legendaires said that we can do it and maybe with the help o-' sandstorm was cut off as Korrina, Clemont, Meyer, and Eric entered the room.

"We came as soon as we heard." Korrina said. 'How did you know?' Sandstorm asked. "Tony's mom told us." Clemont said. "I didn't understand you, but it was kinda obvious." Clemont said.

'Ah, right.' Sandstorm said. "So... What can we do about the amnesia?" Eric asked. "Well, if we have any chance, we would do it." Entei said. "So are you saying there is nothing we can do?" Meyer said.

"The legendaires can't, but you can." Mew said. "You are all probably Tony's chance of remembering, so we will leave it up to you." Mew said. Tony looked at around confused. "I did what now? And who are all of you?" Tony asked.

Sandstorm sat next to him. 'Don't worry, we are friends.' She said. "What are friends?" He asked. Sandstorm sighed. 'We have a lot to do.' She said. "So what should we do first?" Korrina said.

'We should head to a skating rink first, that was where the took me later during my birthday.' Sandstorm said. Entei translated it and Korrina smiled. "Probably, let's go guys!" She called.

... Santalune Skating Rink ...

Sandstorm helped put on his skates and she remembered something. 'Dang! He probably does t remember how to skate!' She said. Mew translated it and Korrina frowned. "True." She said.

Tony was smiling. "So this is a skate? It's retry fun!" He said. Sandstorm tried to stop him before going on the rink, but he was already skating around. "Hm, I guess skating just naturally comes to him." Korrina said.

'I'm going to fly with him, and I hope he remembers it.' Sandstorm said spreading her wings. Korrina got the idea and nodded. "Good luck." She said. Korrina got onto the rink and Sandstorm flew to Tony.

Tony looked at Sandstorm and frowned. "Hey there... You..." He said. 'Remember when we did this together?' Sandstorm asked. "I'm sorry, but I have no idea who it what you are." Tony said. He then skated faster and left her behind.

Korrina caught up to Sandstorm and looked in her eyes. "It didn't get to him, did it?" She asked. Sandstorm shook her head and sighed. "Alright... Let's try the action course." Korrina said.

'Alright.' Sandstorm said. Korrina nodded at the DJ, who seemed to understand the situation. "Alright, Alright, time for the action course." The DJ said. The course changed and Tony grinned.

"Heh." Tony said. 'Be careful Tony.' Sandstorm said. "Yea. I'll be fine." He said brushing her away. Sandstorm flew to Lucaria and put her head on the table and sniffed.

"I take it that it didn't go well?" Korrina said. Sandstorm covered her eyes and started to cry. Tony skated around and made a loud clap sound. 'Mmm... I miss Tony, the old Tony.' Sandstorm said.

Lucaria glanced at Korrina and tilted her head. "Hmm, come with me Lucaria." Korrina said. Korrina led Lucaria to a secluded area. "Do you think we should leave?" Korrina asked. Lucaria nodded and sighed.

"Alright, I'll get him." Korrina said. She skated to Tony to the group. "This isn't working... What should we do next?" Korrina asked. 'I want to go home and cry!' Sandstorm said.

Tony looked at her. "What's wrong with you?" He asked. Sandstorm then started to cry again. "I feel bad..." He thought. "Ah!" He screamed suddenly. Meyer, Clemont, and Korrina dashed to him, Lucaria taking an offensive stance.

"Agh!" He screamed. A clip passed through his head.

... Flashback Begin ...

Tony was in a pokemart, he smashed a pokeball and allowed a Flygon to cry on him. He carefully stroked the flygon' back.

... Flashback End ...

Tony then fainted and Sandstorm jumped up. 'What's wrong with him!' She shouted. "I don't know, but we need to get him to a house stat!" Meyer said. They carried the uncouncios Tony to a room and put him on a bed.

Sandstorm stayed behind as the others left. "Are you sure?" Korrina asked. Sandstorm had nodded. "I'm pretty sure she is the closest to Tony... We have to trust her." Meyer said.

Korrina then nodded and Clemont put a hand on her shoulder. "Cmon, let's get some food." He said. Korrina smiled. "Sure, thank you." She said.

Sandstorm was left alone with Tony. Sandstorm inspected every point of Tony. 'What could have caused you scream like that...' She said. Tony then turned and opened his eyes. He replied back then tilted his head.

"Hey... Do i know you?" Tony said. Sandstorm looked up and Tony noticed her crossed eye. "I know you somewhere. Damn it!" He said. 'Try to remember, I'm Sandstorm... Y-Your friend.' Sandstorm said.

Tony frowned and suddenly he flashed white. He looked around and moaned. He fell back and Sandstorm kept on him. 'Do you remember me?' She asked sweetly. "I can't say I remember you." Tony said.

Sandstorm then shook him. 'How can you not remeber me!' She hissed. Tony flinched. "Bu-But..." Tony said. 'After all we've been through together, everything you said to me. Why?' She asked.

"I-I d-don't k-know." Tony said. He was starting to get scared. Sandstorm hissed again and slashed a small cut in Tony's cheek, making him grunt in pain. Sandstorm then came to her senses.

She gasped in horror and she got off Tony. 'I'm. So sorry!' Sandstorm said. Tony got up and sighed. "It's fine, I'm fine." Tony said. Sandstorm sniffed. 'Are you sure?' Sandstorm asked.

Tony nodded and grunted. "Yea, I'm fine. But I would like to talk to you." Tony said. Sandstorm nodded and they sat on the bed next to each other. 'Alright, we had a close bond, closer than most Pokemon and human get to...' Sandstorm said.

Tony gave her a confused look. 'Pokemon are like me, but they come in many different ways, I'm a Flygon, and my name is Sandstorm.' Sandstorm said. Tony then grunted and moaned lightly.

'I'm going to continue.' Sandstorm said. 'We were very close, you cared about me enough so that you would revive me at any cost.' Sandstorm said. Tony felt something flash in his mind.

'You cared so much about me, and I felt the same way about you.' Sandstorm said. 'You did so much to make me feel... Special!' She said. Tony put a hand on his forehead.

'When I was shot, the legendaires said you went into major depression.' Sandstorm said. 'You revived me at the cost of your memory, I'm actually a little surprised you did that for me.' She said.

'But... I miss you Tony, and I want you back.' Sandstorm said. She then turned to Tony and met his eyes. Sandstorm saw his eyes blurred and she tilted her head. His eyes flashed green and she saw a picture of herself in his eyes. Tony then shook his head and looked at Sandstorm.

"Sandstorm?" He asked. 'Tony?' Sandstorm asked. "What an i?... Where am I? And why do you have a scar over your heart." Tony asked. Sandstorm squealed with delight and hugged him.

Tony smiled. "I miss anything Sandstorm?" He asked. Sandstorm then pushed Tony down and got on his chest. 'I'm so glad your back!' She said. Tony sighed. "Where did I go now?" He asked.

Sandstorm rumbled lightly and thought. 'Hmm, I guess that when I told you something, it flashed a hidden memory of me, but you still don't remember anything else.' Sandstorm said.

Tony then frowned. 'Hidden memory? What are you talking about!" Tony said. Sandstorm ignored him and put her head against him. 'I'll explain it later, I'm just glad you remember me.' Sandstorm said.

"Glad I remeber you..." Tony said. "Why would I forget you Sandstorm? Did something happen to any of us?" Tony said. 'Alright, I'll try my best.' Sandstorm said. 'You revived me after I got shot in the heart, but since you would have revived me at any cost, you lost your memory without knowing.' Sandstorm said.

"I revived you? I'm sorry you... Well died." Tony said. 'Don't worry, it wasn't your fault, but I admit I was shocked when I heard you cared about me enough that you revived me without caring of the cost.' Sandstorm said.

"It was probably nothing." Tony said. Sandstorm rumbled happily and sighed. 'That was really sweet of you.' She said. Tony blushed lightly. "So... What happened to me again when I revived you?" Tony asked.

'You recieved a major case of amnesia, meaning you lost your memory.' Sandstorm said. Tony then nodded and sat up, letting Sandstorm sit on him. "So... But you made me remember you... So is there other people I need to remember?" Tony asked.

'Yes.' Sandstorm said. Tony smiled. "Well, you were able to make me remember, and- never mind." Tony said. Sandstorm nodded and pressed against Tony. 'I'm just really happy you remember me.' She said.

"I'm glad I remembered you too." Tony said. He rubbed Sandstorm's head gently. She smiled and tackled him. Tony looked up at Sandstorm before she pressed her lips against his.

They closed their eyes and stopped after a minute or two. Sandstorm gazed into Tony's eyes and sighed. 'You know... There is something I haven't told you...' Sandstorm said. "What is it?" Tony said.

'Um, well...' She turned slightly red. "Take your time, tell me when you feel comfortable." Tony said. Sandstorm looked at him and decided it was best to wait to tell him.

'Alright.' She said. Tony picked sandstorm up and pulled the curtains of the window. It was still day. "Still light, do you want to do anything?" Tony asked. 'Yes, but first you have to do something for me first.' Sandstorm asked. Tony raised an eyebrow.

Sandstorm led him into the bathroom and Tony frowned. "What you want me to do in here?" Tony asked. In response Sandstorm took out a something. It was a sparkly red ribbon, just seeing it triggered something in Tony's mind.

He shrugged and held it. 'Can you tie it right here?' She asked. Tony tied it around her left antanne. She smiled and spin around lightly. "Now what?" Tony asked. 'I want a picture with you!' Sandstorm said.

Sandstorm led Tony into Luminose city and they went to a photo booth. Tony sat down and Sandstorm got on his lap, looking rather awkward. The machine ten shook lightly.

"Focus your eyes on the red dot in front of you." The machine beeped. Tony looked at the dot then at Sandstorm. Sandstorm smiled at the camera and Tony did the same. It flashed then shook again.

"There will be three more pictures." Letters passed on a screen above the dot. There was another picture of Sandstorm smiling at Tony, which he was looking at the dot. There was another picture with Sandstorm next to his head, blushing lightly. Tony was now looking at her. There was a final picture of them kissing, lip to lip.

Tony and Sandstorm walked out the booth and noticed a boy and girl were looking at their pictures. "Umm, excuse me?" Tony asked. They looked at him and smiled.

"I'm sorry, but we were passing by and we saw this come out, and we couldn't help but look." The boy said. Tony shrugged. "Eh, I guess I would have done the same thing." Tony said.

"But by the looks of the picture, you and you're Flygon are pretty close." The girl said. Tony nodded and Sandstorm looked up at the people. "Yea, we are pretty close." Tony said. 'Yea!' Sandstorm said.

The girl smiled. "Well, I think you should try out this contest they are having in Luminose. It's to show the bond between Pokemon and trainer, although the you two have something special." The boy said.

"What do you think Sandstorm?" Tony asked. 'Yea, we should try, we will blow the crowd away.' Sandstorm said. "So where should we go?" Tony asked the people. "Go to prism tower and registration is just in front of the tower." The boy said.

"Alright, thank you." Tony said. "And good luck, we will be watching." They said. They left and Tony took the photos, they were all attached together. Sandstorm looked at it and smiled.

'Aw, look how red you were when I kissed you.' She said. "Knock it off..." Tony said laughing lightly. "Let's head to prism tower." He said. Sandstorm nodded and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

... Prism Tower ...

Tony registrated himself and Sandstorm for the contest and they recieved a number and were sent to the back stage. Tony looked around at the other people and Pokemon.

Tony sat on a metal bench and Sandstorm put her head on his lap, sighing lightly. 'Are you sure we can do good?' Sandstorm asked. "I'm sure we will do good, we might even win." Tony said.

A girl and a growlithe walked to Tony. "You know you have to pass the preliminary round before the actual show." The girl said. "So what do we do in the preliminary round?" Tony asked.

"Well, you start of with an inspection of your Pokemon, then a live interview then you demonstrate the bond between you and your Pokemon in a single move." The girl said. "Alright, thank you." Tony said. "No problem." The girl said.

'An interview... And an inspection?' Sandstorm said. "I suppose so." Tony said. "Ah." A man said. "Stacy didn't tell you that we will watching you as well." The man said. Tony grunted as Sandstorm stood on his leg.

"Well, we better get ready." Tony said. Tony then lifted Sandstorm up and she squeaked nervously. Tony automatically looked at her scar on her heart. "Hmm, that won't look too good." He said.

'Huh?' She said. "Don't worry, we have matching scars." Tony said. He pointed to a scar right under his eye. 'Wait... How do you remember that?' Sandstorm asked suspiciously.

"I don't know, maybe because I was put in surgery for weeks." Tony said. Sandstorm raised her eye. "Or that I was put in the intensive care until because the wound got infected." 'Oh...' Sandstorm said. "Or maybe for that I to live, I had a section of my brain removed to keep the swelling down!" Tony said sternly.

'I'm sorry...' Sandstorm said. "It's alright." Tony said. He then heard a strange sound, and all the other contestants looked up. "That's... A bass drum!" Tony said excited. 'So?' Sandstorm said.

"Follow me!" He said with enthusiasm. Tony went to the storage department fast and got a strange drum to Sandstorm. We walked to where the sound was coming from and saw they boy and girl from the booth.

They were making a nice beat out of two bass drums. Tony put the metal holder for his drums and walked next to them. 'What are you... Wait you don't know h-' sandstorm was cut off and they all paused.

Then Tony took out drumstick and spun them. * click click. They all started to beat at the same time. Sandstorm was amazed at Tony way with the drums. The drum was not a drum, but a tenor drum, having 5 drums on it.

Tony then walked around a little and realized they were near the stage. He smiled he smashed the middle drum twice and paused. Click click, and they started again. Tony looked at the others and nodded.

Then a person with a snare drum walked to them and they all paused. Click click, Tony signaled the others and they started to beat agin. Sandstorm's mouth dropped open in surprise and admiration.

Tony smiled as another quads joined him. They nodded at each other and two cymbal players joined them. Tony clicked off again and they beated a slightly different beat, making a shiver run down Sandstorm's spine.

A few more bass drums joined as well as a trio of snare drums. 'Holy...' Sandstorm could not think of any words to describe what she was watching. Tony was beating in almost perfect sync with strangers.

A pair of quads, another bass drum, and 2 cymbal players also joined, a large crowd following them. Tony stood in the middle, the others stacked up on the sides beside him. Tony did a fast beat hitting all 5 drums.

He clicked off faster and they all started again but with a more celebratory tune. They fell into a steady rythum, boom-boom- chick-ba- bum- ba- bum- chick- chick. Then a trumpet player stood in fron of them all and raised her horn.

The drummers kept their beat and more and more different players kept joining. Flutes, Oboes, trombones, tubas, saxophones, even piccolos kept joining until they made on large formation with the two quad players in front.

Tony then grunted something and they all got their instruments ready. Tony did a beat to a song and some people smiled. A man stood in front of the tenors and faced the crowd. The other drummer caught Tony's beat and went along with it, starting to recognize the song, Party Rock Anthem.

They all smashed their drums at the same time and the man then turned. He raised his hands and they all got ready. "One... Two... One two three four!" He shouted. They all started to play party rock anthem.

When they got into the main theme Tony started to tilt and swerve his drums to the beat, the other quad player soon did the same. Suddenly they all stopped playing and they spoke. "Shake that!" They yelled.

They wind players starting to dance while the drummer kept a nice and steady beat.

Korrina heard a nice noise. She looked at Clemont and realized he is hearing it as well. "Hey, wanna head to that music?" Korrina said. "Sure." Clemont said. "It think it's coming from prism tower." He said.

When they got there they were truly shocked. They saw Tony drumming away on quads with a bunch of random people. They finished the song with three final smashes.

Tony then started another beat and the crowd went wild. A boy and a girl walked up and waved at the crowd. "We would like to sing this song." The boy said. "Please feel free to join." The girl said.

They turned to Tony. "Do you mind?" They asked. Tony grinned. "Sure, have fun!" He said. He then started to beat to a song. The snare caught on quickly and did a strange beat.

A strange metallic sound was now heard and a person holding a guitar waved at them. The cymbals did two quarter notes following by an eight note. "Aright, here we go!" The singers said.

The wind players raised their instruments and Tony twirled his sticks and played with the other person who had quads. Tony waved lightly at Sandstorm who smiled at him. He then looked down and started to play again.

The boy and girl laughed at each other and started to sing. Tony did three beats before they started.

"It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark." The boy said.

"Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart." He continued.

"You try to scream, but terror takes the sound before you make it."

"You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes."

"You're paralyzed..." The boy said. Tony did a small rift and the drummer all sang as the wind player blazed.

"Cause' this is thriller! Thriller night!" Tony didn't sing, he focused on the quads.

"No one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike!" They sang.

"You know it's thriller! Thriller night!" They sang.

"You're fightin for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight." The boy sang alone again.

"You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run."

"You feel the cold hand, and you wonder if you'll see the sun."

"You close your eyes and Hope this is just imagination."

Sandstorm thought for a moment then flew and landed on Tony's head.

A few cymbals snickered but kept playing.

"But all the while... You hear the creature creepin' up behind, you're out of time."

"Cause this is thriller! Thriller night..." Tony rubbed sandstorm's head real quick and continued.

"There ain't no second chance against those things with fourty eyes."

"You know it's thriller! Thriller night!"

"You're fightin' for your life inside a killer, Thriller tonight!" The boy was silent and the wind players sang lightly.

"Night creatures Call."

"And the dead start to wake in their masquerade." They sang.

"There are no escapin, the jaws of the alien this time." Some sang right back. "They're open wide."

"This is the end of your life."

"They're out to get you, there are demons closing in on every side."

"They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial."

"Now it's time for you and I." Tony sang along.

"To cuddle close together." The boy put an arm around the girl.

"All thru the night I'll save you from the terrors of the screen."

"I'll make you see."

"That its a thriller! Thriller night!" They all sang.

"Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost that would dare to try."

"Girl, this is thriller! Thriller night."

"So let me hold you tight, and share a killer, diller, chiller!"

"Thriller here tonight."

Tony then walked forward a did a solo alon with all the other drums. Tony let his hands smash the drums freely and amazingly, the other quads player kept his beat. They all stopped at the same time and the crowd roared. They all then went their seperate ways. Tony then spun his drumsticks.

Korrina, Clemont, and Meyer ran to Tony. "Tony! That was amazing!" Korrina said. "And you are?" Tony asked putting his drums placed in some sockets on his drum. "Hmmm, I guess you still don't remember us." Clemont said.

Sandstorm jumped on Tony's head. "Hey, calm down Sandstorm." Tony said. "Hmm, but you remember Sandstorm." Meyer said. "Maybe, just maybe sandstorm shared something with me that triggered something in his mind." Korrina said.

"Next we have Tony and Sandstorm." Someone said. "Whup, that's me, I see you people later, let's go Sandstorm!" He said. Tony then ran to the direction of the stage.

Korrina glanced at Clemont and sighed. "We'll get him to remember us tommorrow." Korrina said. Clemont nodded. "I guess we should watch him at least." Clemont said. "I guess so." Korrina said.

Tony got on the stage with Sandstorm on his head. Tony still had his quads on, due to lack of time. There were three people in the stands in front of him as well as a small crowd.

"Alright, we shall start with the inspection." Someone said. A pair of men walked into the stage and looked at Sandstorm and Tony. They frowned lightly once they saw the scar on Sandstorm's heart.

They waved at the three people in the booth and they waved back. "Did you detect something unusual?" A woman asked. "A heart scar, matched with the scar on Tony's face." The men reported.

"Thank you, we will now go onto the interview section." They said. 'These people are a little weird.' Sandstorm said. "Hmm, they are." Tony said. The people walked out the booth and sat on a table on the stage.

"Alright, so how did your Flygon, sandstorm get a scar on her heart?" They asked. Tony picked her up and turned his quads around. He carried Sandstorm in his arms and she pressed herself against him.

"Alright, but it's a long story." Tony said.

... An hour later ...

"And that's what happened, according to Sandstorm." Tony said. The three people looked at each other and burst out laughing. "You really think you can understand your Pokemon, you are crazy!" They said.

"I'm sorry, but you will not go on to the next round." The woman said. "Bu-" "I'm sorry, but the discussion is final." A man said. Tony sighed and met Sandstorm eyes. "Let's go." He said.

Sandstorm sighed and jumped on his head, and Tony turned his quads around. He took out the drumsticks and walked down the stage. "Alright, whew! That was funny, next we hav-"

"Booooo!" Someone yelled. More people started to join in and soon someone stood up and yelled. "You stink!"

Tony looked around and swung her drumsticks around. "'Are you a little sad?' Sandstorm asked. "No, just a rid bit mad at the judges, but this day has been pretty good." He said.

'Really?' Sandstorm asked. "Yes, I remembered who you were, I rocked out th quads in a flash mob, and played two songs!" Tony said. He then did a drum roll on the drum farthest to the left.

He then did a beat starting from the highest drum to the lowest drum repeatedly. "Anyway, let's head back to my house, I'm beat." He said. Sandstorm looked down at Tony and he laughed.

"Cmon, stop it!" Tony said playfully. Sandstorm then kissed his forehead. Tony then twirled his drumsticks and Sandstorm got on his shoulder. Tony then walked into his house and mom waved at him.

Tony went to his room and put his quads in a corner of room, inside his case. Tony then got on the bed and Sandstorm got on him happily. 'It's been a while.' She said. Tony nodded and she sat on her hind legs.

Tony then felt something warm and sandstorm got off of him turning bright red. 'I'm sorry, I need to take care of this.' She said frantically. She ran into the bathroom and Tony looked around confused.

A few minutes later Sandstorm came out and Tony got up. "I need to go to the bathroom, go downstairs and get something to eat." Tony said. Sandstorm nodded and went downstairs.

Tony went into the bathroom and a strange scent smacked him. He walked back out and sat on the bed. He then went downstairs and met his mom. "Hey Tony, you feel in good?" She said.

"Hi there..." He said. "Oh yea, amnesia... I'm your mom." She said. Tony smiled and hugged her. Tony then got himself a sausage and a crossaint. He sat on the table and Sandstorm flew up and landed on his shoulder.

"Hey, you alright now Sandstorm?" Tony asked. Sandstorm nodded and blushed lightly. Tony then rubbed under her chin making her coo happily. Tony shared his food with her and they walked back upstairs.

They got on the bed together and layed down. They looked at each other and they kissed lightly.

"Good night sandstorm." Tony said. 'Good night Tony.' Sandstorm said sweetly. Sandstorm soon heard soft breathing and she got on top of Tony.

'I'm glad you remembered me, but what happened to me earlier almost made me cry.' She said. 'I hope that never happens again, not unless we get a lot closer thank we are now.' She said.

She then layed down so their faces met. 'But it felt good while it lasted, good night Tony.' Sandstorm said. She then got next to him and snuggled against him.

'Good night Tony.' She said again. She pressed herself harder against him and went to sleep.

...

GigaGuya here, sayin' I hope you likein' my story, I appreciate all the reviews and I hope I get more in the future, I like positive and negative ones. Peace out!

GigaGuya


	12. Restoring and Exploring

Quick disclaimer, I do not own Pokemon or and of the real life songs included in this story. Trolololol.

...

Tony woke up. He saw Sabdstorm staring at his eyes and he jumped with surprise. He bumped his head by accident on the bed frame and he moaned. Sandstorm then yelped and got up.

'Sorry, Sorry Sorry!' She said quickly. Tony put a hand on her head. "It's okay." Tony said lightly. He then sat up and rubbed her cheek. "Anyway, you said I lost my memory, and I need to remember some people?" Tony asked.

'Yea... I'm going to help you fully recover from the amnesia.' Sandstorm said. She put her head against Tony. Tony picked her up and kissed her lightly, making her blush. "Alright... Thanks for helping me." Tony said.

"So... What do we do?" Tony asked lightly. 'Hmm, you probably have to go around town with Korrina, I'm not sure about Clemont, but...' Sandstorm trailed off. "We will find out." Tony said lightly.

Sandstorm nudged him with her head and Tony smiled. "Aww, that's adorable." He thought. He then saw his quads and he put sandstorm on the bed and got out his quads.

He then put on the metal holder and he sat next to Sandstorm. She looked at the quads then at him. 'I never knew you could play that like that.' Sandstorm said.

"These are quads... And I guess it just came naturally." Tony said. Sandstorm then giggled. 'Is there anything else you haven't told me?' She teased. Tony turned red and shook his head. "I promise there isn't anything else." Tony said.

'You sureeeee?' She said pushing him lightly. Tony playfully rubbed her body and she giggled. "Trust me," Tony started. Sandstorm smiled. "There is a lot you don't know about me." Tony teased.

Sandstorm then laughed and put her head against Tony's. 'It feels so good to be with you.' Sandstorm said. Tony smiled and put a hand on her cheek. "I fell so... At peace with you." Tony said honestly.

Sandstorm then looked down and thought. 'But I haven't been completely honest with him.' She thought. She then looked up and met Tony's eyes. She then lowered her head, feeling awkward and sad.

Tony noticed and raised her chin to meet his eyes. "Are you alright?" Tony asked. Sandstorm shrugged him off and got up. 'I'm sorry...' She said. The then ran away and Tony got up.

She then ran away and Tony got up. He walked downstairs and mom looked at him. "Umm... Why did your Flygon run away like that?" Mom asked.

"I don't know, she lowered her head and when I asked her if she was alright, she just ran away." Tony said. "I'm going to look for her." Mom nodded. "If so, you better take this." She said.

She gave him his necklace with the key stone in it. He put it on and Tony ran out the door. He turned his quads around and went on the road, running in to Clemont and Korrina.

"Hey Tony." Clemont said. "Hi..." Tony said. "Let's do a practice spar, that's probably the fastest way you can remember me." Clemont said. "Sorry, I can't! Sandstorm just ran away." Tony said fiercely.

Korrina jumps and a set of wheels came out of her shoe. That triggered something in Tony's mind. "Then let's go find her!" Korrina said. Tony nodded and looked at Luminose city.

"If she went anywhere, it would be Luminose city." Clemont said. "In fact she passed us." Korrina said. Tony nodded and she turned around. "Then let's get going!" Clemont said. He formed a prismatic blade with his hand and Tony put a hand on his forehead.

That somehow triggered something in Tony's mind. He then ran with the pair to Luminose city.

... Luminose City ...

Tony entered Luminose city with Korrina and Clemont. They looked around but couldn't find sandstorm. Tony then saw the boy and girl who played bass drums. He ran to them and tapped the boy's shoulder.

"Hey... Do you know where my Flygon went?" Tony asked. The boy smiled. "Hey, it's the quads man!" The boy said. "A Flygon?" The girl said. "Yes..." Tony said. "A Flygon with a sparkly red ribbon ran past us and ran to Cliff -Edge peak." The girl said.

"Yea, that's Sandstorm... Where is this pea... Uh oh." He said. "Why? What happened." The boy asked. "Nothing important." Tony said. "But I need to know where this place is!" Tony said.

"Right behind us actually, well join you." The boy said. Tony nodded. They ran to the edge and Tony saw Sandstorm sitting next to edge. She looked out at the distance and sighed.

The group hid behind some trees and Tony motioned then to be quiet.

Sandstorm did not noticed and she got up and layed down on her side. 'Just how do I tell Tony? All I have to say is-' she cut herself off. She sat up and looked over the horizon.

'I probably worried him by running like that. I hope he didn't chase after me.' She said. Tony raised his hands to the others. 'But... I think he won't mind waiting for me, he is patient.' She said.

'Hm.' She grumbled happily. 'Tony... I wish I could tell him how I really felt.' She then got up. 'I better head back before a worry him.' She said. Tony signaled for everyone to get down.

Sandstorm then stopped. 'Hm...' She said. 'I'll meet him later.' She said turning around. Tony signaled for the others that it was alright to get up. She then ayed down on her stomach. 'How hard is it to tell Tony that I love him?' She asked herself.

Tony looked at Korrina and Clemont, his eyes widening. 'Ah, I'm just so lucky to have him, instead of some other Pokemon... I should tell him before he changes his mind about me.' She then paused.

Tony signaled and he got up. He walked to Sandstorm, pretending to be worried. "Sandstorm! Where were you!" Tony said. Sandstorm whirled around and stared at him.

'Tony?' She said. Tony then hugged Sandstorm. "Promis me you won't do that again." Tony said. Sandstorm felt her heart swell. 'You were worried?' She asked. "Yes, you don't see someone running run for no reason, muttering sorry." Tony said.

Sandstorm winced. 'I'm sorry.' She said. "Don't worry, but why exactly did you run, muttering sorry?" Tony asked. Sandstorm pressed against him. 'I don't really want to tell you yet.' She said.

"Why? Don't trust me enough?" Tony teased. Sandstorm pushed him over. 'Don't say that. You know I like you.' She said. Tony gave her a small kiss. "I know. I like you too." Tony said.

'Urgh... Does he love me though?' Sandstorm thought. 'You just like me? Nothing more?' She asked. Tony kept a straight face. "Well..." He trailed off. Sandstorm put her head right in front of Tony's and widened her eyes.

Tony clenched his teeth. "I think if you as more than a friend." Tony said. Sandstorm paused and, looking away, let a tear fall from her face. She then turned at Tony. 'Alright.' She said. She got off him and walked towards the trees.

Tony got up to follow her, but he slipped on a rock and he stumbled until he was waving for balance over the edge. "Help!" He yelled. And with that he slipped off the edge.

Korrina and Clemont instantly jumped out of the bushes, surprising Sandstorm. "Help!" Tony called again. He caught on to a spare branch. Clemont and Korrina looked down. "We will help you!" She called.

Clemont then turned to Sandstorm. "Aren't you going to help!" Clemont yelled at Sandstorm. Sandstorm turned away, still upset about Tony.

"Korrina! Use the whip blade!" Clemont yelled. Clemont jumped off, using Korrina's whip blade around his waist. Clemont grabbed Tony and pulled him up. They landed on the cliff and Tony panted.

"Thanks-" Tony was cut off as a few memories passed. "Thanks Clemont, Korrina." He said. Sandstorm nervously walked up to him. 'Are you okay?' She asked. Tony looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm fine. Thanks." He said coldly. Tony took off his necklace and threw in on the ground in front of Sandstorm. He then walked past the bushes and into the city. Sandstorm felt absolutely horrible.

Clemont and Korrina glanced at each other and dashed after him. Sandstorm then sniffed and flew to Tony's room.

Tony smashed his quads and he suddenly threw them at a random tree. "Urgh." He said. He then sat down and bested his drums with his fingers. He then sighed and looked up.

"Why didn't sandstorm help me?" He said lightly. "She told me that she likes me, yet I almost died, yet she does nothing to help me." Tony said. "Man... I miss her." Suddenly it came to him.

"Man I really care about Sandstorm. I think I love her." He thought. He got up and picked up his drumsticks. "I should apologize." He said. Suddenly he heard a snare beat. He walked around until he saw a snare player doing the D&amp;K cadence.

When it was right Tony joined in, the snare player shooting him a smiled. When it went to his solo, he modified it a bit to make it sound better. He then clicked off and stopped.

"That was nice." The snare player said. "Thanks, I have to head back now." Tony said. He waved at the man and went back to his house. He hoped Sandstorm was in his room. He walked upstairs and he heard sniffing.

It was sandstorm, on the ground and looking down. Tony walked on and tapped her shoulder. She turned and sniffed at him. Tony turned his quads around and he picked up Sandstorm. He put her on his lap, on the bed.

"I'm sorry." Tony said. Sandstorm whirled. 'Don't be, I should have helped you.' She said. "Yea... But I'm really sorry for talking to you like that." Tony said. Sandstorm half smiled.

'Umm... Can I tell you something?' She asked. Tony rubbed her head. "Sure." Tony said. 'I was upset when you told me you liked me only more than a friend.' She said. '"But I do like you more than a friend." Tony said.

'Yea... But I... I love you.' Sandstorm said. Tony picked her up and kissed her, making her blush. Once they seperated Tony put a hand on her cheek. "I love you too." Tony said.

Sandstorm squealed and kissed him harder. Once they stopped Tony picked Sandstorm up. "Let's head around town." He said. Sandstorm nodded. They walked to Santalune city and met up with Korrina and clemont.

"You guys alright?" Clemont said. "Yeah, we are okay." Tony said. Sandstorm flew and up got on his shoulder. "You have your quads?" Korrina asked confused. "Yea, good moods mean I have a good day." Tony muttered.

"Well alrighty." Korrina said chuckling. "In fact, I thought of this new song." Tony said. "Then play it." Korrina said. Tony spun his quads around and moved to prism tower.

Tony then faced them and took a deep breathe. Suddenly a girl walked to him. "Hey, are you about to sing? I can help you." The girl said. She took out a flute. "Sweet." Tony said.

Suddenly a crowd of instruments gathered. "Come on Sophie! You can't stay on just luminose." A boy said. "Oh shut up Dan." Sophie said. Dan looked at Tony. "About to sing? Let us all help." Dan said.

So Tony taught them all a certain set of notes and Dan raised an eyebrow. "Eh, disco huh, alright." Sand said.

"One two three four!" Tony yelled.

"Now excuse me if I sound rude," Tony spoke fast.

"But I love the way you move,"

"All I see me over you now ."

"Baby when I look in your eyes." Tony turned his quads around and continued

"There's no way I can disguise."

"All thes crazy thoughts in my mind now..."

"There just something about you,"

"You got the lock."

"I am the key."

"You know the rest."

"You know just where I wanna be!"

"Don't ever stop controlling me."

"I kinda like it when you bring me to my knees." Tony took out his drumsticks. There was a brief pause and a few snares, cymbals, and bass dumd joined.

"You got me wrapped up!"

"Around your finger."

"I'd do anything for your love now."

"And when you touch it, your feeling lingers."

"Takes me up so high I can't get down."

"You got me wrapped up baby."

"I don't ever want to get up."

"All this spell you got me under."

"I see fireworks when we touch." Sandstorm touched Tony's shoulder.

"There just something about you." A large crowd watched Tony sing with the others behind him.

Clemont grabbed Korrina's hand and she blushed, allowing him to, and they started to dance.

"You body fits on mine like a glove."

"You got the lock."

"I am the key."

"You know the rest."

"You know just where I wanna be!"

"Don't ever stop controlling me."

"I kinda like it when you bring me to my knees."

"You got me wrapped up!"

"Around your finger."

"I'd do anything for your love now."

"And when you touch it, your feeling lingers."

"Takes me up so high I can't get down."

"You got me wrapped up baby."

"I don't ever wanna get up."

"All this spell you got me under."

"I see fireworks when we touch."

"There just something about you."

"Your body fits on mine like a glove."

"Let them say whatever they want."

"It's too late because you're in my blood now." Tony then paused and spun around. He did a quick look and saw multiple people dancing.

"You got the lock."

"I am the key."

"You know the rest."

"You know just where I wanna be!"

"Don't ever stop controlling me."

"I kinda like it when you bring me to my knees."

"You got me wrapped up!"

"Around your finger."

"I'd do anything for your love now."

"And when you touch it, your feeling lingers."

"Takes me up so high I can't get down."

"Girl, you got me so wrapped up."

"You got me so, so wrapped up."

"There's just something about you."

"You wrapped up."

"You got me so, so wrapped up."

"There's just something about you." Then a man walked up, and after Tony nodded, he started to rap. Tony did a little riff while he rapped.

Once the man finished Tony took the lead.

"Everything that you do."

"Every way that you do."

"There's just something about you, there's just something about you."

"Everything that you do."

"Every way that you do."

"You got me so wrapped up."

"Around your finger,"

"If do anything for your love now."

"And when you touch it, your feeling lingers."

"Takes me up so high I can't get down."

"Girl, you got me wrapped up."

"You got me so, so wrapped up."

"There's just something about you."

"You wrapped up."

"You got me so, so wrapped up."

"There's just something about you." Tony the signaled, after a few notes, to end the piece. The crowd cheered and stopped. Korrina and Clemont stopped and walked to Tony.

Tony grabbed Sandstorm and held her in his arms. "That was nice." Clemont said. 'Yea, you are a great singer.' Sandstorm said. "Thanks." Tony said. They both nodded and he yawned, his eyes dropping.

"You're tired." Korrina said. "Let's get to a Pokemon center room." She said. They got a room and Clemont and Korrina went their seperated ways.

Tony sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Sandstorm sat next to him. 'Can I talk to Lucaria?' She asked. Tony looked for a confused and he took out a pokeball. Sandstorm nodded and Tony threw it.

Lucaria came out and saw Tony. "Hey Lucaria." Tony said. Lucaria smiled and waved at him. 'Can I talk to you Lucaria?' Sandstorm asked. Lucaria smiled. 'Sure.' She said. They walked into a room and Tony watched A team.

'So, I want to talk about Tony.' Sandstorm said. 'What else is new?' Lucaria joked. 'Yea... I told Tony that I loved him.' Sandstorm said. 'Really? What did he say?' Lucaria squealed.

'He loves me too.' Sandstorm said. Lucaria say on the bed. 'It's a lot to take in, but congratulations!' Lucaria said. 'So te prophecy is getting closer.' Lucaria then said suddenly.

'How did you know?' Sandstorm asked shocked. 'I can detect your aura, I guess I picked up on the prophecy.' Lucaria said shrugging. 'So... What do you think about it.' Sandstorm asked.

'I believe it is nonsense, an undead army? A dark hero for crying out loud.' Lucaria said. 'But it gathered legendaries to prepare.' Sandstorm said. Lucaria paused then sighed.

'I guess Tony getting his powers led to this.' Lucaria said. 'I'm going in my pokeball.' She said. She and Sandstorm left the room and they sighed. 'Alright Tony I-' Lucaria was cut off as a snore sounded.

They walked around the couch and saw Tony asleep. Lucaria winked at Sandstorm and she returned to her pokeball. Sandstorm then sat on the couch and leaned on Tony, feeling tired.

'Well, everything is back on track... But the prophecy is getting closer, how will we ever get ready?' Sandstorm said. She then looked at her sleeping love.

'Good night Tony, I love you.'

...

And that is a chapter. This is one of the new chapters/ storied for my 10,000 view special, thank you all!


End file.
